Elijeme a Mi
by Ary Masen
Summary: Darien Chiba odia los compromisos, pero cuando el amor toca a su puerta.. ¿Sera demasiado Tarde?... Short fic...
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON DE NAOKO T YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO JUGANDO CON SERE Y DAR….

¡ELÍJEME A MÌ!

.

.

Serena Tsukino era mi amiga desde hacia muchísimos años…No , Serena Tsukino era mi amiga desde que tenia memoria...

Demonios ella era quien estaba allí para mi cuando algo salía mal, así como yo estaba para ella cuando Seiya, Taiky y Yaten le rompieron el corazón…

Ella estaba para mi y yo para ella, siempre ella y yo contra el mundo…Siempre nosotros

Fue ella quien me apoyo cuando quise ser veterinario, fui yo el que estuvo con ella toda la noche cuando quiso saber sobre Nietzsche…

Fui yo el que estuve con ella en la sustentación de su tesis

Y maldita sea fui yo el que fui con ella al ginecólogo para que le informara todo sobre su primera vez…

Sin saber como o cuando me enamore de mi mejor amiga, ahora estaba seguro YO amaba a Serena Tsukino…

Entonces porque carajos estoy aquí viendo como ella se casa con otro….

.

.

.

Jajajjajaj nueva locura muñecas como ya nueve meses esta llegando a su fin tengo dos nuevas propuestas una es esta elíjeme a mi que será divertida y nada de drama y la otra es No me ames que subiré tan pronto encuentre mi usb … que por cosas de las fiestas no encunetro jajaja y allí están los capis de 9M y EA….LMDMH sigue en hiatus …..el muso se olvido de esa historia.. las quiero besitos


	2. Chapter 2

_**! LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON DE NAOKO T YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO JUGANDO CON SERE Y DAR….**_

_**¡ELÍJEME A MÌ!**_

_**Capitulo1**_

La fiesta estaba siendo realmente aburrida, estaba harto cansado y tenía a la estúpida de Mimet pegada a mí como una garrapata andante estaba aburrido y mi vista no se despegaba de la puerta del salón

_¿Donde estas?_-digite rápidamente, mientras Mimet seguía con su bla…bla..bla ¿Qué esta mujer nunca se cansaba de hablar?, lleve la copa de ginebra a mi boca viendo mi celular hasta que llego el mensaje

_Llegando, en 10 minutos estoy allá_

_No puede ser en 5 me estoy muriendo aquí, si no llegas vas a causar que el actor mas apuesto de todo Japón se pegue un tiro en la sien…-_respondí

_No seas niño Darién, me sacaste de mi trabajo, si me hubieses dicho con tiempo ya estaría allá._

_Lo siento pequeña… ¡VEN PRONTO! ¡SOS!-_ le escribí

-Entonces como te decía, mi papa odiaba la navidad, en mi casa nunca jamás se colocaban adornos navideños…-Dios quería darme contra la columna del bar ¿Qué carajos podía interesarme a mi si celebraban la navidad en su casa? 

Removí el trago incomodo con el dedo mientras detallaba a Mimet, no era fea y eso lo había descubierto hacia ya unos tres meses en los camerinos, lo que buscaba esta vez era un switchs de Of.., mire nuevamente hacia la puerta y respire fuertemente cuando la vi llegar

-¿Entonces, nos divertimos esta noche gatito? … Esperen ella me había dicho ¿Gatito?, león, tigre o pantera pero ¿gatito?-sonreí de medio lado y alce la mano cuando vi a Serena acercarse

-Perdón por la tardanza amor-dijo ella juntando sus labios con los míos

-¿Amor?-Mimet encaro una ceja y me miro fijamente

-Ahh, Mimet te presento a mi novia Serena Winston-le dije abrazando a Serena por su cintura y pegando su espalda a mi pecho

-¿Novia?-dijo ella abriendo los ojos como platos, Mimet no era fea era rubia, ojos impresionantemente verdes y tenía un muy buen cuerpo, pero tenía la palabra prohibida en la frente_….BODA_

-¿Me llevas a bailar conejito?-dijo Serena haciendo que la mirara con los ojos abiertos, ¡qué rayos les pasaba a las mujeres ¿Conejito? ¿Gatito?. Solo faltaba que me dijeran Monito y quedaba listo y preparado para no follar nunca más!

La tome de la mano no sin antes darle una última mirada a la muy enojada Mimet

Caminamos hasta el centro de la pista -¿conejito?-dije preguntándole a la mejor amiga de toda mi vida… bueno a mi única amiga.

-Es tierno-dijo recostando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-O vamos Serena, Nunca ¡jamás! Vuelvas a llamarme conejito

-Está bien tigre..-dijo ella riendo

-Ese esta mejor

-En vez de estar regañándome, deberías estar agradeciéndome que hay dejado al señor Brooklin tirado por venirte a salvar el trasero-dijo ella mirándome antes de volver a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho

-Gracias Bu…

-Odio que me digas Bu- frunció el ceño

-No me vuelvas a llamar conejo, me lo recuerda-le dije antes de girarla al compas de la música

Había conocido a Serena Winston cuando tenía 7 años mis padres habían muerto y mi tía Luna me había llevado a vivir con ella a Osaka, Serena era mi vecina una niña preciosa con un lindo perrito llamado Butter, un día tiro su pelota en el jardín de tía Luna y se la entregue desde allí habíamos sido amigos.

-¿Tenias mucho trabajo?-le pregunte haciéndola girar nuevamente

-No mucho, el bufete está sumamente tranquilo este mes, pero se nos vienen casos grandes es mas tengo algo que contarte

-Es importante

-Sí, mucho

-Salimos de aquí- le dije y ella asintió

Justo cuando íbamos a salir Malachite mi Manager me llamo para que posara para unas fotos, le di un pequeño "_ya vuelvo"_ y luego de dos horas ella tuvo que irme a librar de las garras de Beryl, mi coprotagonista

-Novia al ataque-dijo ella cuando le di las gracias con la mirada

-Estas muy hermosa hoy-dije observando el vestido azul turquesa que llevaba puesto era supremamente elegante y ceñido a su figura

-Tu también te ves bien-sonrió

-Bien, matas mi ego Serena yo me veo genial, maravilloso –ella golpeo mi hombro-vamos te invito a cenar-dije tomándola de la mano y guiándola a fuera del salón

-¿Cuándo sale la telenovela?-dijo Mirando la fotografía en donde yo salía besando a Beryl y al lado estaba el titulo de la novela _besos de pasión _

-En la próxima semana, ¿me acompañaras al estreno verdad?

-Este…. Yo..-bajo su mirada a sus pies

-Serena

-Lo siento, viajo este fin de semana

-¿Viajas? ¿A dónde? ¿Con quién? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?-estalle en preguntas

-Calma vaquero, viajo este fin a donde a Nueva York, con el señor Brooklin, por siete semanas y me confirmaron esta tarde-dijo ella entrando en el coche

- ¡Dijiste siete semanas!.. ¿Quien salvara mi hermoso trasero en esas siete semanas?, ¿Quien estará conmigo en el estreno?

-Darién…

-No, no me mires con esa carita Serena ¡¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ti. Siete semanas?

-¿Follar a cuanta mujer te pase por enfrente?-dijo encarando una ceja

-Eso lo hago estando tu aquí-le dije pagado de mi mismo-mientras arrancaba el coche

Entre Serena y yo había la camarería de dos amigos, la confianza de dos hermanos, nos amábamos así ella. Era quien me había apoyado cuando quise ser veterinario … porque si yo Darién Chiba con 29 años recién cumplido y el mejor actor de televisión de Tokio era Veterinario, y ella había estudiado Filosofía antes de estudiar Derecho, el día que llego su primera menstruación yo estaba allí cuando pensó que iba morir desangrada y el que la llevo al médico cuando me dijo que quería acostarse con Zafiro su primer novio, al que le partí las bolas por que dos meses después de haber estado con ella la engaño con Berejite una compañera de clases y la capitana de las porristas

Sere siempre fue una chica libros y Zafiro era el capital de Baloncesto de la escuela una pareja bastante dispareja pero Serena lo adoraba y el imbécil fue el primero en partirle el corazón a los 16 años, ella siempre estaba para mí ya fuese salvándome el trasero como ella decía o ayudándome en mis problemas. Éramos ella y yo, contra el mundo y nunca jamás se había alejado tanto tiempo… ella y yo estábamos tan unidos que vivíamos uno frente al otro y muchas eran la noches en que yo me quedaba en su departamento o ella en el mío

-¿Darién?-me llamo

-Umm..-le dije saliendo de mis recuerdos

-Te has quedado mudo-dijo ella riendo

-¿Que vas a hacer allá? ¡tan lejos!

-Voy a defender a Haruka Tenoh

-¿Y ese quién es?

-No se, tengo que releer el caso, esta noche así mi querido amigo que vas a tener que quedarte en tu departamento esta noche

-Aguafiestas

Ella me saco la lengua en un gesto infantil mientras yo parqueaba el auto en la entrada de nuestro restaurante favorito..Cristal Tokio

Como todas las veces pedimos la lasaña mixta solo que la de ella era de verduras por eso de ser vegetariana y la mía era de pollo y carne tan pronto el mesero se fue retome la conversación

-¿Por qué siete semanas semanas?-dije exaltado, no podía vivir sin ella siete días, menos siete semanas

-Porque debemos preparar la defensa del señor Tenoh,

-¿Y no puedes prepararla desde aquí?-dije ¿cabreado?

-Darién no seas niño, es una excelente oportunidad para mi carrera

-Bien ahora soy infantil, quien me saco la lengua allá afuera

-Yo ¿y?

-No quiero que te vayas tanto tiempo

-¡Te comportas como un marido celoso! –me grito

Pase las manos por mis cabellos.. ¿Me estaba comportando como un marido celoso? –Perdóname-dije rendido-Solo te extrañare

-Y yo a ti, pero la tecnología sirve para algo hay personas geniales como Niklas Zennstrom y Janus Friis, Mark Zuckerberg y todos esos locos que nos hacen sentir más cerquita…

-Te falto el Dr. Martin Cooper-ambos soltamos una carcajada atrayendo varias miradas de gente del local

-Te llamare diario-dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-Me lo juras

-Te lo juro

-¿Cuando te vas?- el mesero trajo nuestra comida y una botella de vino tinto

-Me voy el sábado-dijo cuando el mesero ya se había retirado

-¡Eso es mañana Bunny!

-Ahhhhhh, no me llamo Bunny desde que cumplí los 18 Darién Armando-dijo tapándose los oídos

-¡Porqué no me lo contaste antes!-dije haciendo palabras sordas a la mención de mi segundo nombre

-Que parte de me dijeron antes que me hicieras salir como loca de mi trabajo no entiendes-bufo

-Yo te llevo al aeropuerto

-Pero tu…

-No importa, no te veré dentro de siete semanas ¡Siete!-le dije fingiendo enojo

-Payaso-bufo más fuerte

-Actor Muñequita … Actor

Comimos en silencio mientras yo al miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Dios, serian las siete semanas más largas de toda mi existencia, al salir del restaurante conduje hasta mi departamento

-Mañana a las 8 –le dije frente a nuestras puertas

-No es necesario que tu…

-Serena-la tome de las mejillas-eres mi mejor amiga, ¿te recuerdo cuantas veces me has llevado tú al aeropuerto? –Negó-me vas a hacer mucha falta

-Y tu a mi –suspiro-debo entrar tengo mucho por leer

-Sí, hasta mañana Sere

-Hasta mañana Dar-dijo entrando a su departamento, metí mi llave en mi puerta y entre dispuesto a dormir

No supe porque razón casi no pegue el ojo en la noche, mi despertador sonó un par de veces cuando el reloj marco las siete, me di un baño ligero y me vestí informalmente si algo amaba de los sábados era que no habían grabaciones y por eso podía dedicarme a mi verdadera vocación… La veterinaria, tenía una pequeña clínica que atendía los fines de semana y de lunes a viernes iba cada vez que podía escaparme del set, no es que odiara mi carrera como actor, me daba una buena vida con el sueldo que ganaba y tenía a la mujer que quisiera con una sonrisa..

Casarme no estaba entre mis planes, mis padres peleaban mucho y fue en una pelea cuando no vieron el camión que los envistió, yo prefería el sexo sin compromiso y el amor a varias mujeres, toque la puerta dos veces y Sere abrió terminandose de colocar un arete tenía unos jeans que alzaban su cola y una cazadora de cuero negra, calzaba unas botas de tacón de 8 centímetros negras y gamuzadas y su cabello lo tenía atado a una coleta

-¿Pase la prueba?

Sonreí- esta perfecta, ¿nos vamos?

-Sip, me ayudas con la maleta –asentí

En el trayecto al aeropuerto estuvimos en un absoluto silencio si no fue por la música de mi reproductor de audio creería que íbamos peleados

Cuando su vuelo iba a salir la abrace fuertemente recordándole su promesa de llamar

Hoy hacia cuatro semanas que se había ido, la primera semana llamo todas las noches, la segunda hablábamos por Skype y la tercera solo me enviaba mensajes de texto.. Esta semana ….Nada ni un pinche correo electrónico…

Había intentado estar con varias mujeres pero mi amigo no parecía reaccionar con ninguna al parecer estaba igual de triste que yo

Ese sábado me levante con un humor de los mil demonios y con un dolor de cabeza recordé haberme bañado en alcohol, después de decirle a la mamasita de Kaolinet ..Serena y que ella me hubiese dado la bofetada más fuerte que me habían pegado en toda mi vida, no fui a la veterinaria, me fui directo con varios de mis amigos a jugar baloncesto

Mientras la bola rodaba intente no pensar en ella, pero fue inútil cada pensamiento iba hacia ella

¿Qué estará haciendo?

¿Le ha pasado algo?

¿Por qué no me llama?

¿Será muy difícil el caso?

¿Se olvido de mí?

Diablos parecía novia enamorada… la Realidad y un fuerte balonazo en la cabeza me pegaron fuertemente en ese momento…

¿Estaba enamorado de Serena Winston?..Negué inmediatamente, Serena era la niña típica que soñaba con el matrimonio, los bebes, la casita fuera de la cuidad y el perrito…. No eso no era para mí

-¿Estás bien?-Kakeru me tendió la mano, asentí

-Debo irme, dijo Andrew-Lita me matara si no llego a tiempo al baño de Liam

-Yo también debo irme-Dijo Seiya-Kakyuu anda histérica con eso del octavo mes

- O vamos chicos, media hora más dije mirando mi reloj eran las 5 de la tarde y todas mis citas estaban canceladas, había reservado el fin de semana para Kaoly pero luego de esa metida de patas

-Yo me voy con ustedes-Dijo Richard-tengo comida con los suegros a las 7 en punto

-Espérenme-dijo Rubeus,

-Tú también-le dije frustrado pasándome el balón de una mano a otra

-Lo siento hice planes con Karmesite-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, eso me pasaba por tener como amigos a hombres casados o enamorados

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de Serena –dije y todos se giraron para verme

-¿Qué?

-Darién Chiba está enamorado-chillo Kakeru

-Te recuerdo que Sahori manda sobre ti, no tienes que irte antes que te dejen sin sexo por tres semanas

-¡Diablos! ¿Qué horas son?-dijo mi amigo rubio

-.5:15 -respondí.

-¡Mierda!, debo irme chicos-sin más mi amigo salió de la cancha

-Genial que buenos amigos tengo-dije bufando mientras me iba a las duchas

Pase toda una semana más y no tenia señales de vida de Serena, ,me había equivocado en todos los textos en los ensayos y Beryl ya estaba harta de repetir escenas, me encerré realmente mareado en el camerino y marque con rabia los números de Serena

El celular repico

Una

Dos

Tres

Y cuando iba a colgar escuche su voz

-Bueno…-al parecer estaba dormida

-Sere-le dije –Hola

-Dar….-bostezo

-te llamaba para ver como estabas-dije sin saber realmente que decirle, Sere estoy enamorado de ti pero no quiero casarme, ni tener bebes, ni gatos ni perros, aceptas estar conmigo…..

Eso era estúpido

-Estas ahí Darién..-su voz sonaba cansada

-Ehh si, ¿Cómo estás?

-Son las tres de la mañana-dijo como niña chiquita-¿tienes que decirme algo importante?

-Bueno Kakyuu tuvo una hermosa niña

-Felicítame a Seiya- volvió a bostezar-te quiero Darién pero me estoy cayendo del sueño, me llamas después

Antes que pudiera decir algo más colgó

Eran las dos de la mañana y yo estaba completamente despierto…..y empalmado mientras recordaba aquella vez que Serena, gire mi cabeza varias veces no iba a masturbarme pensando en Serena, mi celular sonó avisándome un mensaje

_Vuelvo en dos días.. Perdón por estar tan ausente te quiero …Serena _

Dos días, fue como si me hubiesen dado agua mientras vagaba por el desierto, di vueltas en la cama hasta quedarme dormido apenas que la viera le diría que fuese mi novia….. iba tener novia por primera vez en mis 29 años de vida

Los dos días pasaron volando, en una abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en el aeropuerto, con un ramo de flores gigante y esperando a que mi mejor amiga y próxima novia saliera de la sala de abordaje

A penas salió soltó sus maletas y corrió enganchándose en mi cintura, yo la apreté fuertemente a mi cuerpo, mientras respiraba su dulce olor y le susurraba que la había extrañado mucho, la gente nos miraba como si fuésemos dos enamorados en reencuentro y eso me gustaba, la deje en el suelo y tendí la flores

-¡Para mí!-chillo enterrando su nariz en las rosas rojas que eran sus favoritas

-¡Tengo que contarte algo!-dijimos al tiempo echándonos a reír

-Tu primero-dijo ella

-¡No tu!-le dije

-No te hagas de rogar-me dijo

-Está bien vamos a otro lado-le dije

-No dime.. dime ahora, Darién dime-me golpeo en el pecho haciéndome reír

-Está bien, pero no me parece nada romántico decir esto aquí-dije advirtiéndole-en el tiempo que tu no estabas me di cuenta que…

¡Serena!-el acento americano golpeo mis oídos-Eres rápida princesa-dijo tomándola por la cintura

Estaba de piedra que hacia ese niñato rubio tomando a mi futura novia por la cintura

-Darién el es Haruka Tenoh-dijo mirándome fijamente-mi prometido, de él quería hablarte

Pero yo ya no escuchaba mas mi mente se había quedado en la palabra prometido…

jajajaja hasta yo misma escribo y me asombro de las actitudes de Darién … Este fic está inspirado en la peli quiero robarme a la novia, jajaj pobrecito Dariencito estoy segura que mi amiga Tania debe estar muerta de la risa.. si vamos a hacerlo sufrir un poquito ¿no?, espero que les haya gustado el cap como prometí este era el fic con más rev así que dejare no me ames para después ….. ahora debo concentrarme en LMDMH y en EA, agradecer sus casi 400 Rev en 9M, (estoy realmente triste por el fin de esa historia T.T) extraño mi demonio…. En fin espero que les haya gustado el primer capi ¿Qué hará Darién ahora?, disculpándome de antemano por la gramática niñas espero sus conjeturas y comentarios besos

Ary

*Niklas Zennstrom y Janus Friis: Creadores de Skype

*Mark Zuckerberg!: Crador de Facebook

*Dr. Martin Cooper: Creador del Celular….. XD


	3. Chapter 3

_**! LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON DE NAOKO T YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO JUGANDO CON SERE Y DAR….**_

_**¡ELÍJEME A MÌ!**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

**Anteriormente en Elíjeme a Mi**

-_Está bien, pero no me parece nada romántico decir esto aquí-dije advirtiéndole-en el tiempo que tu no estabas me di cuenta que…_

_¡Serena!-el acento americano golpeo mis oídos-Eres rápida princesa-dijo tomándola por la cintura _

_Estaba de piedra que hacia ese niñato rubio tomando a mi futura novia por la cintura _

_-Darién el es Haruka Tenoh-dijo mirándome fijamente-mi prometido, de él quería hablarte_

_Pero yo ya no escuchaba mas mi mente se había quedado en la palabra prometido…_

_._

_-_Darién-escuchaba la voz de Serena muy lejana-¡Ey!-me empujo un poco-aterriza vaquero-dijo riendo-Haruka te esta saludando-estreche la mano del idiota mas grande del planeta con un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria- Estas mas distraído de costumbre ¿que estuviste haciendo anoche?-sonrió

-Nada del otro mundo estuve temprano en casa –dije tomando su equipaje-iremos al departamento-obvio cuando decía iremos hablaba de nosotros dos

-Yo me quedare en el hotel Millenium-dijo el rubio descolorado

-Haru…-Serena hizo un puchero de esos que eran exclusivos para mi-

-Ya hablamos de eso nena, no voy a quedarme en tu casa-iba a besarla por lo cual me aclare la garganta

-Al menos deja que Darién te lleve al hotel-dijo enfuruñada

-No es una molestia-dijo mirándome

-Para nada –bien tenía que demostrar porque era el mejor actor de Tokio

El camino fue jodidamente largo Serena no se sentó en el copiloto, si no en la parte de atrás con el idiota, suspire mientras los veía disimuladamente por el retrovisor la mirada de Sere era tan dulce como si estuviese… gire mi cabeza negándome si quiera a pensarlo ella no podía estar enamorada de ese mequetrefe apenas lo conocía hacia menos de dos meses-Dariennnnnn.-la voz de mi ángel me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones -¿Qué querías decirme?- dijo colocando sus manos en las sillas delanteras y haciendo que su cuerpo se hiciera hacia adelante entre los dos asientos

-Umm acabo de firmar otro contrato para una nueva novela del canal-dije recordando que en la mañana había firmado dicho contrato

-Umm eso es genial – dijo medio ¿triste? ¿decepcionada?-¿Quién será la que sufra por tu amor esta vez?

-Rey Hino- dije entre dientes

-Nooooo

-Siii-le dije mirándola por el retrovisor

-¡No puedo creértelo!

-Pues créelo

-Dios vaya que el mundo es pequeño

-Si que lo es

-Perdón pero siento que me estoy perdiendo algo-dijo el peliteñido desde atrás hasta ese momento había olvidado que el existía.

-¡bebe! Es que no sabes Rey Hino y Darién se odian a morir y que ambos trabajen en una misma novela , es –alzo las manos hacia al cielo y luego se dejo caer en el asiento

-Es algo arriesgado que ella y tu trabajen eso asegura un fraude no? –frene el auto en seco y voltee mirando al caribonito seriamente…

-Escúchame bien ninguna novela en la que trabaje este rostro es un fraude amigo-esto ultimo se lo solté con todo el veneno que pude acumular desde que el había empezado hablar

-Es que si no llevan bien no hay química como piensan transmitir que se aman

-Darién es muy buen actor-sonreí con ese comentario mi ángel defendiéndome como siempre-Cuando esta ligando es el mejor las chicas caen rendida a sus pies. Por eso nunca me enamore de el –sonrió y sentí que mi recién reventado corazón empezaba a caerse a pedacitos-¡Por eso es mi mejor amigo!-dijo pasándome sus brazos por sobre el cuello y dando un pequeño beso en mi mejilla, llévanos al departamento dar

-Pero Serena-replico Haruka

-Luego yo te acompañare al hotel cariño –le dio una caricia en su mejilla y ¡Diablos! Dolió como el demonio

Llegamos al departamento unos minutos después tome el equipaje de Serena y junto con el subimos al ascensor, Sere abrió el departamento y juntos entramos a el

-Es bonito –Dijo el niñato mirando hacia todos los lados

-El de Darién es mucho más grande y tiene mejores cosas-dijo ella

-Tuve la mejor decoradora de todo Japón -Haruka me miro encarando una ceja-Tu –La abrase y el carraspeo –

-Eres un halagador y te amo pero ahora necesito que me dejes sola con Haruka-dijo Serena halándome del brazo-prometo venir a comer pizza contigo si me cuentas todo acerca de la nueva producción

Me fui al a mi departamento luego que ella cerrara la puerta al llegar xxx me recibió moviendo la colita le quite el lazo rojo de regalo y fui hasta la despensa a buscar comida para el

-Parece que te quedaras conmigo un rato mas amigo- dije acariciando su lomo-aunque Serena vendrá mas tarde a que le cuente sobre la nueva novela siempre lo hace quizás te vayas hoy mismo-le dije al Can mientras caminaba hasta mi habitación

Serena tenia novio … un novio que no era yo como debía ser

Me metí al baño mientras pensaba que hacer para impedir esa boda ¿no podían enamorarse en unos días no?...porque supongo que no son novios desde el primer día que se vieron así que aun no lo tenia todo perdido y esta noche cuando Serena viniera comer pizza movería mi primera ficha ese americano teñido no se querida con mi Serena …No señor!

Estaba saliendo del baño cuando tocaron la puerta y luego deslizaron una hoja por debajo

_Salí a acompañar a Haru al hotel ¡nada de lo que hice lo convenció a que se quedara conmigo!.._

_vendré mas tarde yo traigo la pizza.. te quiero_

_S…_

Me fui a la sala y encendí la laptop estos días los tendría de reposo para luego comenzar con la nueva producción, tome varios expedientes y empecé a leer xxx se echo a mis pies, cuadre todas mis cirugías para el sábado y acomode mis horarios para que no chocaran con los de grabación estuve por no se cuantas horas allí suspire mientras veía el reloj en la pared 7:15 pm..

Ya debe estar por llegar…Susurre para mi mismo, deje la laptop en el sofá y fui a la habitación a buscar mi celular, fui a la mesa de noche y tome los libretos de Endimion Katasii y Armando Shields este ultimo era un cabron del demonio su padre lo obligaba a casarse con Akane Takeo (Rey Hino) y entonces ella se enamoraba de el y sufría por su amor

Y yo seria el maldito bastardo… Y el galán mártir esto era lo que yo llamaba un papel ganar-ganar

Releí un poco lo que pasaría al comienzo de la historia se supone que estaría en las vegas en un casino con una hermosa mujer y mi mejor amigo gastando el dinero de papa entonces vería a este hombre que era igual a mi y le pagaría para que se hiciera pasar por mi otro yo

_Joder que enredo…Malditos guionistas_

Serena se iba a morir cuando le dijera que interpretaría aun bastarlo y aun héroe, mi mirada vago nuevamente hasta el reloj 8:20

Quizás se retazo en lo de la pizza-volví a susurrarme mientras tomaba el celular y le marcaba

_Su llamada esta siendo transferida al buzón de mensajes…._

Colgué

Coloque una película en el DVD mientras bostezaba, camine a la cocina y me prepare un sándwich sencillo, o que cuando llegara la pizza estuviese lleno, a Sere le molestaba mucho que dejara comida

No supe en que momento me quede dormido..

.

.

Me levante al día siguiente con un terrible dolor de espalda por haberme dormido en el sofá

¡Jesús, Serena seguro estuvo tocando y ni la escuche!

Me metí al baño rápidamente y me di una ducha express, me coloque mis pantalones de deporte ya que los chicos seguramente me esperaban en la cancha pasaría por donde Serena y le pediría disculpas por no haberle abierto la puerta cuando llego anoche seguramente estaba enojada

Salí de la casa luego de asegurarme dejarle suficiente agua al cachorro, toque la puerta de enfrente pero nadie contesto, toque un par de veces mas pero no obtuve respuesta, imagine que ella aun dormía cuando terminara la practica vendría donde ella quizás saliéramos por ahí a almorzar, y luego iríamos a ver a película de los muñecos maricones camine por el pasillo hacia el elevador y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando este se abrió dejando ver a mi ángel…Mi ángel con la misma ropa de ayer

¡WTF!-rugió mi fuero interno

-¡Serena! -dije estupefacto

-Darién-su rostro se tiño de rojo. ¿a donde vas tan temprano?

-¿Vienes llegando?-Ohh si pregunta estúpida

-Siento lo de anoche estuve con Haru dando vueltas por la ciudad, luego fuimos ver los Muppett a la función de 9 de la noche y ya después acompañe a Haru al hotel y mientras el me buscaba agua me quede rendida en su sofá, tu sabes el viaje me paso factura

-Pensé que habías venido y no te había escuchado-dije ohh chiba así o mas tonto, ella me miro con sus grandes ojos azules-me quede dormido y pensé que no te había escuchado

-No, lo siento yo también me quede dormida-sonrió- aun no me respondes a donde vas tan temprano ¿tienes que grabar?

-No, voy a jugar Básquet con los chicos y si no me apuro van a tener que dejar jugar a Kelvin –hice gestos con mi rostro imitando al chico gafufo que siempre estaba en la cancha pero nunca jugaba

-Eres Cruel-dijo ella sonriendo

-Me conoces bien muñeca

-Aun debes contarme todo acerca de esta nueva producción ¿Serás galán? ¿Serás malvado?

-Un poco de ambas, te parece bien si nos vemos a las 11:30 en la veterinaria y de allí vamos a Tokio Cristal

-Tenemos una cita –dijo ella riendo, asentí y camine los pasos restantes para llegar al elevador-Ehh Darién –me gire para verla pelear con sus llaves como siempre-Te extrañe

Me devolví rápidamente alzándola por la cintura-Yo también te extrañe pequeña-dije dándole un beso en sus cabellos-Nos vemos a las 11.00

-Dijiste 11:30-rebatio-Ademas voy a estar en el juzgado no puedo antes corazón

-Quería saber si estabas prestándome atención y separa los llaveros seguro si te demorarías menos abriendo la puerta-sonreí engreído y ella rodo los ojos, si hablaría con ella a medio día

Jugué baloncesto con los chicos hasta la 10:00 am todos se burlaron de mi cuando dije que Serena había llegado pero no había podido decirle nada, aunque me bombardearon a preguntas no les conté del desteñido parecíamos viejas chismosas en la cancha solo nos faltaba la mesita y el café así después de muchas preguntas sin contestar y una tanda de burlas por parte de "mis amigos" deje el partido empezado y le di mi pase a Kelvin una vez al año no hace daño, Andrew me miro mal puesto estaba en su equipo

A las 10:30 le envie un texto

_Te parece si nos vemos directamente en Toko Cristal a las 11:35 tengo una cirugía de ultimo minuto.. TQM+KF _

_Att Mr Chiba_

Estaba terminando de colocarme mi indumentaria cuando el celular sonó

-¡Doctor Chiba los Guantes!-dijo con enfado Amy mi ayudante de enfermería

-Tiralos y busca otros-dije tranquilo mientras revisaba mi Bb

_Ok, a las 11:35 en Tokio Cristal Galan_

No tenia su nombre así que decidí jugar

_Quien eres_

_Atten Mr Chiba._

Amy trajo unos nuevos guantes pero decline sabia que el celular iba a timbrar de un momento a otro

_Como que quien soy… Darién no hablas en serio o si?_

Teclee rápidamente _no se quien manda el mensaje podría colocar su apellido al final de este.._

_Atten. Mr Chiba_

_-_Doctor esta todo listo-la voz de Amy me hizo ver el reloj 10:45 debia mover mi trasero si quería llegar a tiempo al almuerzo, nuevamente mi celular sonó, mire a Amy con un puchero y saque el celular de mi pantalón verde

_Soy la persona con quien tienes una cita en menos de una hora, no te pases de listillo conmigo D y porfa se puntual… Por cierto Me también Quererte Mucho mas que Full _

_Att: Mrs Winston_

_Psdta: esto es muy idiota no se supone que nuestros nombres están grabados en los celulares_

Sonreí y deje que Amy me colocara los guantes, iba a esterilizar a míster Garfield, el gato ya había tenido una buena vida sexual junto con su novia, y llenado la casa de sus amos de gatitos

-Lo siento amigo –le dije al gato dopado-no era fácil quitar la potencia sexual de alguien de mi mismo sexo…

Tanto tiempo sin sexo me estaba haciendo desvariar …

Exactamente una hora después yo salía casi corriendo a Tokio Cristal, Serena me iba a matar ya tenia 15 minutos de retraso sabia que cuando le contara lo de los gemelos su enojo pasaría llegue al restaurante a las 12:00 M, Alarid un mesero que me conocía, me guio rápidamente a una mesa, Tokio Cristal era el restaurante favorito de nosotros ya que combinaban la comida vegetarian con la comida para personas normales

-Ey A, estoy esperando a Serena ¿la haz visto? –le pregunte cuando me entrego el menú, el negó-Cuando la veas la traes acá

Saque mi celular a ver si tenia llamadas perdidas o textos pero estaba limpio, los minutos pasaron rápidamente ya me había tomado dos vasos de agua y acabado con la cesta de pan ¡Estaba famélico! Revise mi reloj de pulsera había pasado más de media hora, Alarid llego a ver si deseaba ordenar

-Aun no A, esperemos diez minutos mas

Tome mi celular y me tecle un mensaje

_¿Dónde estas?..._

Mi celular me respondió

_**No enviado batería baja**_

-Ey A, llame a mi mesero cuando pasaron los diez minutos tendrás que me prestes un minuto necesito llamar a Serena y mi celular esta descargado, amablemente el chico me paso su celular..era de la época de matusalén que en paz descanse pero me serviría para hacer la llamada

_Hola…_

-¿Serena?

_Soy Serena en estos momentos no puedo contestarte, déjame tu numero telefónico y apenas pueda te devuelvo la llamada gracias_

¡Diablos!, era la maldita contestadora

_Ey Sere soy Darién estuve esperándote en Tokio Cristal espero que estés bien, porfa llámame cuando puedas me quedo preocupado, estaré en la veterinaria mi celular se descargo si joder no me vayas a regañar sabes que olvido cargarlo te quiero por favor llama .._

Pedí una lasaña sencilla para llevar y le pedí a A que se cargara unos minutos, llegue a la veterinaria minutos después

-Amy ¿Sere ha llamado?-pregunte tan pronto entre, ella negó-¿Cómo sigue míster Garfield

-Esta tranquilo por ahora pero sugiero que no te acerques algo me dice que presiente lo que le hiciste –dijo riendo

Sonreí y me encamine al consultorio-Si Serena llama me pasas la llamada enseguida-ella asintió, llegue al consultorio y comí la lasaña con desgano, a las 4 en punto me quite mi bata para regresar a casa la espalda me estaba matando y no habían mas pacientes por el resto de la tarde, Amy me haba puesto a cargar el celular con su cargador así que lo encendí cuando me subí al Ferrari, estuve marcando su celular pero no me contesto, marque a la casa pero tampoco obtuve respuesta estaba realmente preocupado, mientras el faro estuvo en rojo me metí a Facebook quizás estaba conectada…Negativo, volvi a marcar su celular

_Carajos Serena estoy realmente preocupado si no me das señales de vida en una hora voy a la policía…_

Aparque el auto en el sótano del edificio y tome el elevador, en el piso uno lo detuvo Serena

-Bendito sea Dios ¡Donde demonios te habías metido!-le dije enojado

-Quieto vaquero-dijo ella riendo estuve con Haruka ayudándolo con un problema ¿Por qué?-dijo mirándome con ojos inocentes

-¿Por qué? Me estas tomando el pelo verdad-dije enojado

-Oh Dios Darién-dijo pasándose las manos por su rostro-Lo siento yo lo olvide yo

-No digas nada Serena ¡que jodido has hecho con mi mejor amiga!-ella había olvidado nuestra cita por ese idiota estaba empezando a cabrearme severamente afortunadamente llegamos a nuestro piso

-Darién yo…

-Cállate quieres –dije tratando de no explotar, las malditas llaves no calzaban así que las revente contra el piso ella me había dejado metido dos veces por ese niñato americano

Tomo las llaves del suelo y me las entrego, las tome furioso y calce hasta que la puerta se abrió-Dari, yo-

-No me digas Dari sabes que lo detesto, sabes Serena pase toda la maldita noche en ese sofá mientras te esperaba me quede dormido allí y no comí más que un mísero sanduche porque a ti no te gusta que sobre comida-ella me miro arrepentida-sabes que hice hoy me atragante de pan mientras te esperaba y tu ni una sola puta llamada y llegas aquí con tu cara lavada y piensas que con un maldito perdón todo se resolverá …-me pinche el puente de la nariz-que diablos paso en América que te cambio tanto, de cuando acá me dejas plantado por un..

-¡Cállate!-me grito, me gire para mirarla completamente anonadado

-Cuantas veces me dejaste plantada tu a mi por tus coestrellas-dijo mirándome con rabia

-Entonces esta es una maldita venganza, porque créeme que si no es así no entiendo-volví a pinchar mi nariz en un patético intento por calmar la ira en mi interior

-Tan bajo piensas de mi..-dijo dolida

-Es que demonios te deje hace un par de semanas en el aeropuerto y ahora llegas con novio, que digo novio con un prometido, joder Serena que esta pasando en tu cabeza –me quede callado un momento-¿te embarazo? Ese maldito bastardo te embarazo por eso la boda

-¡No!-dijo con un adorable rosa en su rostro

-Entonces no entiendo, no eres una niña para estar jugando a los noviecitos-grite- o es que le tipo es tan bueno en la cama que saco la golfa que esta dentro de ti y por eso-no pude seguir hablando la mano de Serena impacto fuertemente en mi mejilla era la primera vez que ella me golpeaba ¡y en la cara!

-Darién Yo…-estiro la mano para alcanzar mi mejilla golpeada pero yo me retire

-Sal de mi periferia Serena Winston en ese momento xxx hizo su aparición

-Un perrito –dijo ella agachándose y tomándolo en brazos-haz lo que quieras –dije saliendo de allí y cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto de un sonoro portazo

Sentí la puerta del apartamento cerrarse y le metí una patada a la cama pero la desgraciada se rio de mi pues fue a mi a quien dolió, coloque música a todo volumen estaba realmente cabreado

Varias horas después salí de la habitación por algo de comer, Serena estaba en el sofá junto con xxx

-ya podemos hablar vaquero-dijo cuando pase junto a ella en direcciona la cocina

-No quiero-dije sacando una coca cola

-No seas niño Darién –dijo ella llegando hasta donde mi

–Estoy muy molesto contigo Serena no solo me dejas plantado no una si no ¡dos veces! Aparte me golpeas y joder ¡duele! –see lo confieso eso sonó muy maricon pero me dolía la mejilla

-Yo lo siento –dijo apenada

-Que demonios paso en ese viaje que regresaste con ganas de casarte

-Fue Haru.. Es que el es tan-el sonido de su celular empezó a sonar era una ridícula canción de Miranda

_Solo tu no necesito más te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad_…

Rodé los ojos ante la cursilería-Contéstale-dije dándole un generoso sorbo a mi bebida

-No ahora estoy contigo, sabes que no me gusta que peleemos hemos sido amigos desde hace años comimos pastel de lodo juntos –Sonreí ante el recuerdo Serena jugaba al té en el jardín yo era dos años mayor que ella y esa tarde era el invitado de honor, el pastel estaba muy arriba y no pudo bajarlo así que hicimos un pastel de lodo y lo comimos..Artemis el esposo de tía Luna nos dio una gran regañada cuando al día siguiente no podíamos soportar el dolor de estomago

-Si no le contestas seguirá llamando y esa canción es –abrí mi boca e hice señas de arcadas para que ella viese a lo que me refería

Volvió a sonar la cancioncita así que ella contesto-Ahora no puedo hablar, estoy ocupada cariño, si tan pronto me desocupe te devuelvo la llamada…Yo te amo más –colgó y me miro

-¿En serio?-dije con ironía pasando mis manos por mi cabello y caminando a la sala, ella me siguió hasta dejarse caer en el sofá a mi lado-Lo amas-dije mirando sus hermosos ojos

-Lo amo-me respondió aunque bajo un poco su rostro

-Joder yo pensé que para amar uno necesitaba tiempo, no unas putas semanas..Ni siquiera lo conoces Serena como puedes decir que lo amas

-No entiendes porque nunca te haz enamorado-dijo ella en tono mordaz

-Ahh y tu si muchas veces porque desde que te conozco jamás te he visto un novio aparte del imbécil de Zafiro o cuando creíste amar a Seiya

-Lo amo Darién, Haru es un hombre tan especial y cariñoso-encare una ceja-y no estoy hablando de sexo Darién su forma de tratarme me cautivo pero lo que más amo de el es su persistencia estuvo dos semanas invitándome a salir mientras estábamos en Italia el dia que ganamos el caso por plagio el me invito a celebrar fue tan lindo que

-Que te fue imposible no aceptar, sabia que no debía dejarte ir a ese maldito viaje

-Ey Vaquero calma no podías hacer nada soy la asistente del sr Brooklin voy donde el diga no donde tu quieras que vaya

-¿Bueno como fue que terminaste siendo su prometida?

-Eso fue en el avión antes de montarnos en Italia, fue tan lindo verlo ahí postrado en una rodilla pidiéndome ante un centenar de personas que fuera su esposa

-Y aun así te casaras con el, tu odias ser el centro de atracción –rebatí

-Si lo odio pero fue lindo

-Vez tu misma lo reconoces Serena, el tipo no te conoce, no sabe tus gustos o tu color favorito y si te ama tanto donde esta el anillo de compromiso o es un loco que se deja llevar por impulsos

-Bueno el anillo lo enseñaremos mañana en la comida al cual estas invitado Haru quiere hablar con mis padres, el es muy tradicionalista

-Seguro-bufe

-Deberías alegrarte por mí como yo cuando una relación te duraba mas de un mes

-Y estoy feliz por ti, solo quiero que estés bien que seas feliz-dije aunque quería que fuera feliz conmigo –Eres mi… Eres una persona muy importante para mi no fue hasta cuando te fuiste que me di cuenta lo mucho que me importas-me senté mas cerca de ella tomando su barbilla-te extrañe tanto –mis ojos se enfocaron en ese pozo azul que tanto había extrañado nuestros labios a centímetros del otro un empujón más y podría atraparlos con los míos y entonces el maldito celular otra vez!

-Mama si Haru se muere por conocerlos ¿en que vuelo llegaran?, entonces yo estaré allí temprano, si yo le digo los quiero-colgó

-Mama te manda saludes-dijo

Yo asentí

-Bueno yo tengo que irme la verdad no es mucho lo que he dormido en estos últimos días estoy-bostezo-realmente cansada mañana desayunamos y me cuentas todo acerca de la nueva novela –asentí-sabes que te amo-dijo ella sonriendo

-De veras-¿Porque te casas entonces? quise decir

-Eres el hermano que nuca tuve Dar como no amarte-sentí mi corazón hacer ¡BOOM!, Serena dio un beso en mi mejilla e iba a salir cuando xxx la siguió –Oye bonito eres un muy lindo cachorro y fue divertido pasar la tarde contigo recordando a Butter , pero debo irme –se puso de rodillas para acariciar la panza del cachorro-Por cierto Dar ¿como se llama?

-Yo le digo triple x –dije desde el sofá aun recuperándome de la bomba que había estallado justo en mi pecho, ¿cuantas veces podría partirse un corazón?

-Que nombre tan horrible verdad que no te gusta precioso-seguía haciéndole cariñitos al perro y a mi me estaba empezando a enojar- ¿Qué carajos estaba celoso cachorro?

-Aunque saco de pulgas seria mejor –dije sonriendo

-Ahh eres un caso Chiba, pensare un nombre y lo discutiremos mañana en el desayuno, prometo estar aquí a las 7 en punto se que mañana juegas con los chicos

-Pero es en la tarde pienso flojear toda la mañana ya que hoy estuve en la veterinaria Amy me llamara si sucede algo importante, así que puedes venir mas tarde quiero huevos con tocino y tostadas francesas con mucho jugo de fruta y café..

-A las 9-dijo ella- podemos ir a Starbucks

-En punto-le recalque –y mas te vale no dejarme esperando-si tienes algo que hacer con Haru-dije irónicamente-me avisas a ver si puedo comer algo decente

-Ok, nos vemos cachorro-dio una ultima caricia a la panza del can y se fue

Estaba jodido ella parecía enamorada y joder yo lo estaba de ella, suspire y fui al congelador saque una pizza la metí en el horno, ya mañana vería como movería mis fichas ahora estaba famélico y tenia muchísimo sueño.

Tres meses … No tengo perdón de Dios Chicas pero estuve a Full y luego con el viaje todo se complico. Espero les guste mis niñas no avanzo mucho porque es una historia corta será que Dar le dice en el prox capitulo…. Ahhh Porfa Pásense por el trato que unió nuestras vidas a ver si les gusta el primer cap lo subo el Viernes Besos…

Ary


	4. Chapter 4

_**! LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON DE NAOKO T YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO JUGANDO CON SERE Y DAR….**_

…_**..**_

_**Nota de Autor… Atención FIC SIN BETA…. ASÍ QUE HASTA LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS SON MIOS MUACK!**_

_**¡ELÍJEME A MÌ!**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

**Anteriormente en Elíjeme a Mi**

_-A las 9-dijo ella- podemos ir a Starbucks_

_-En punto-le recalque –y mas te vale no dejarme esperando-si tienes algo que hacer con Haru-dije irónicamente-me avisas a ver si puedo comer algo decente_

_-Ok, nos vemos cachorro-dio una ultima caricia a la panza del can y se fue _

_Estaba jodido ella parecía enamorada y joder yo lo estaba de ella, suspire y fui al congelador saque una pizza la metí en el horno, ya mañana vería como movería mis fichas ahora estaba famélico y tenia muchísimo sueño._

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººº

Me levante la mañana siguiente mucho mejor que el día anterior me di un baño rápido y saque a XXX a caminar por el parque que estaba cerca a nosotros

A las nueve en punto estaba llegando a casa justo antes de que mi ángel tocara la puerta, se veía tan hermosa que si en algún momento seguía enojado con ella ahora simplemente quería besarla

-Vienes llegando?

-No, sabia que ibas a tocar así que me lance por la ventana y subi las escaleras-dije sonriendo mientras abria la puerta

-Eres un caso y te amo –dijo cargando al cachorro

Dios quería que ese TE AMO fuese del te amo que yo moria por decirle

Suspire

-Me das un segundo me ducho rápido y vamos al Starbucks-le dije quitándome el sudor de la frente

-Ok, yo me quedo con este amiguito-me quite la camisa dejándola hacer en el sofá, no me importaba s Sere me veía quizás así la haría reaccionar-Eso es asqueroso, esta sudada-dijo ella, encare una ceja en dirección a ella-Por eso voy a casarme con Haruka es un hombre muy ordenado-bufe antes de tomar la camisa e ir al baño

Me tome mi tiempo en la ducha y cuando Salí me ate la toalla en la cintura y otra me la coloque en el cuello, peine el cabello con mis manos dándole ese toque post sexo y salí al recibidor

-Al fin pensé que nunca saldrías-Serena estaba de espalda mirando al cachorro-oye Dar, no podemos seguir llamándolo-girate…gírate…gírate, ¡Se giro! Quedándose algo aturdida y no era para menos, las gotas de agua bajaban de mi cabello por mis cuello acariciando mis pectorales hasta perderse en la toalla-Yo… Creo-Si deséame nena, trago saliva y movió la cabeza firmemente-Yo creo que no debemos seguir llamando al cachorro XXX –dijo bajando al vista hasta el can

-Mmmm, bueno es tuyo tu puedes ponerle el nombre que quieras-camine hasta la cocina y tome la caja de jugo de naranja

-Podr..Podrías vestirte por favor –su cara estaba cubierta de un sonrojo nunca antes visto… O notado.

-¿Qué sucede Serena?, No es la primera vez que me vez en toallas

-Darién voy a casarme, se supone que al único que debo ver medio en pelotas es a mi futuro esposo, en fin cambiando el tema creo que le pondré Garu-dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella

¿Garu? Como el muñeco de Pucca?

-Haru tiene una Collin en su casa se llama Pucca

¡Diablos!

-Ve a cambiarte, debo pasar por mama y papa en tres horas y tu tienes que contarme mucho de esa nueva producción -me empujo así que fui a la habitación y me coloque unos vaqueros y un jersey blanco que se pegaba a cada uno de mis músculos

Llegar al Strabucks fue rápido pedí un descafeinado para mi y un Mocca para Sere con un par de pastelillos de arándanos, ya después me quemaba en el Gym

Cuando llegue a la mesa ella me sonrió tomando su café

-Y bien empieza a hablar-dijo dando el primer sorbo, le conté de que ya habíamos grabado un par de escenas que Rey se estaba portando a la altura por así decirlo, aunque estaba cansado de su mascara de fastidio, también le conté de que seria bueno y malo a lo que ella salto como loquita de su asiento, ella me conto algo sobre el caso de Haruka pero la verdad no le preste atención mis ojos estaban fijos en la forma en como su boca se movía

¡Como no me había dado cuenta de eso antes!

Serena hablaba de una forma muy sensual tan sensual que…

-¡Tierra llamando a Darién Chiba!-grito mi ángel

-Amm

-¿Dónde estabas?-Sonrio –Dime alguna nueva conquista mientras estuve afuera-tomo uno de los pastelitos llevándoselo a la boca dejando residuos de el en sus labios …-¡Darién!-grito haciendo que varias personas nos quedaran viendo

-Me decias…

-Que quien es la chica que te tiene en el limbo-rio-Dios mio llevo hablando sola como media hora y aun no me dices si aceptas

-¿Aceptar?

-Si tonto, si aceptas ser mi madrina de bodas-dijo llevando el café a su boca

¡Centrate!

-No será mas bien padrino?-tome de mi café también

-Tonto, Rey Hino te esta traumando ¿o es otra?-inquirió

-Bueno Sere-tome sus manos era el momento-La verdad si ahí alguien que…

-¿Aceptas o no aceptas?-cambio el tema, tu sabes tienes que ayudarme a buscar el vestido y el salón Haru quiere que sea en Honolulu pero yo no se que es lo que el quiere en verdad además trasladarnos hasta Honolulu y hacer las reservaciones en un mes-¡hablaba sin parar!

-¡Serena!-la calle estaba empezando a darme dolor de cabeza-en realidad si ahí una mujer que

-¡Diablos!-chillo-es tarde Darién tengo que ir por papa y mama, mira esta noche vamos a ir a Cristal plateado para la cena de compromiso obvio eres mi mejor amigo-otra vez hablaba sin respirar-mi casi hermano así que estas invitado es a las 8 te quiero-sin mas se levanto de la silla dejándome solo y atontado

Me levante de la mesa y camine hasta mi casa a la final estábamos cerca, al llegar xxx me movió la cola….-Tu tampoco quieres llamarte Garu verdad es ridículo –dije cargando al cachorro, tome mi Celular y le envié un texto a Sere

_¿ya llegaron tus papas?...Tienes que venir por triple X_

A los dos minutos respondió

_Si, ya llegaron estamos en el Hotel con Haru, papa lo mira feo y mama esta haciéndole una carta astral X_X, creo que voy a morirme de vergüenza Haru pasa del rojo al morado.. ¡Dios trágame tierra!, por cierto se llama Garu… ¬¬_

Conteste

_Hemos tenido una charla hombre/cachorro y odia ese nombre quiere llamarse mas bonito y por favor no le vayas a poner Edward Cullen tampoco le gusta el nombre _

_Y no me hagas caritas TQM+QF_

_Fui a buscar mis cosas porque me vería con los chicos para jugar básquet cuando volví a la sala el celular sonaba_

_Mama dice que va darte un zape, que no te metas con ¡Edward Cullen!, que porque no fuiste a buscarla al aeropuerto, que quiere verte en el restaurante esta noche así que paso por ti a eso de las 7 en punto así que procura estar listo… ire pensando un nombre para MI CACHORRO! Uno que le guste al señor gran actor… Ya se pongámosle Darién o ese nombre tampoco te gusta?, procura estar listo a la hora Te quiero muchísimo mas que Full, no seas flojo escribe completo, y yo te hago caritas cuando quiera!_

La risa escapo de mi cuerpo sin siquiera pensarlo, amaba cuando ella se ponía en modo niña berrinchuda era tan linda…. Dios la amaba, ella no podía casarse, no podía, tome la maleta con mis cosas y me encamine a la cancha el lugar donde jugábamos

En la tarde estuve por la veterinaria a ver a míster Garfierd

Tal como Amy lo predijo el gato estaba arisco sabia lo que había hecho con su pequeño amigo y me había hecho pagar muy caro…

Estaba en el departamento terminándome de arreglar la corbata negra cuando tocaron el timbre, así que me encamine a abrir sabiendo quien era

Serena se veía hermosa como siempre. Corrección mas hermosa que siempre la mire de arriba abajo detallando el traje azul oscuro corto demasiado corto, haciendo que Dariencito se retorciera dentro de mis bóxer… ¡Dios cuantas semanas llevaba sin sexo!

Sus piernas blancas y preciosas se veían perfectamente estilizadas y esos zapatos de tacón serian la perdición de un hombre

Si… Uno rubio de ojos claros…Me reprendí por el pensamiento, ella no podía estar teniendo intimidad con el ¿verdad?

-Dios mío, ¿que te sucedió? –dijo girando mi rostro viendo los dos arañazos que Míster Garfierd me había dado, mañana tendría un gran problema en la productora -¿Qué le hiciste para que le hiciera eso a tu cara?

-Que ¿Quien?, Serena por Dios, fue un gato no una mujer, ayer esterilice a un gato y el animal como que intuía que le iba a hacer hoy que lo fui a ver me lanzo un zarpazo porque estaba descuidado-Dije caminando hasta el espejo y tratando de hacer el nudo de mi corbata nuevamente

-Aun no aprendes a hacer bien este nudo-dijo llevando las manos a mi corbata-tienes que aprender Dar, no siempre voy a estar aquí para hacértelo, además cuando Haruka y yo nos casemos…

-Sere-la llame ella no iba a casarse-tengo que hablarte de la chica con la cual..

-Dar estamos tarde-aliso las inexistentes arrugas de mi camisa-mis papas y Haru nos esperan-sin mas salió del departamento y oprimió el botón de ascensor-mañana me llevare a el cachorro se llamara Dexter-bueno el nombre me gustaba-Haru me ayudo a elegirlo-Ok ya no

-Dexter como aquel chico del laboratorio

-Exacto, a Haru le gustaba de niños

-Tu lo odiabas porque trataba muy mal a recuerdas

-Ella se metía con sus cosas-dijo entrando al ascensor

-No me gusta el nombre-bufe-Porque no le llamamos-pense en un nombre- Julián…. ¡SI Julián! como el suricato de Madagascar a ti te gusto como movía el bote, podemos enseñarlo a que mueva la cola igual, recuerdo que cuando vimos la peli pasaste una semana cantando la ultima canción, ¡hasta la pusiste de Ring Tone!

-Quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote de una mueve-me golpeo con su cadera riendo-oh vamos la canción es divertida Darién

-¿Entonces XXX ahora es Julián?

-No se tengo que pensarlo-salimos al sótano –vamonos en mi auto mis padres se están hospedando en el mismo hotel de Haru y yo quizás me quede allí esta noche

Me quede de piedra un momento, ella había dicho que iba a quedarse allí con el rubio desteñido

-¡Darién!, dios esta vez si te pego fuerte-murmuro

-Serena tu has dicho que te quedaras

-En el hotel con papa y mama, hace mucho que no los veo y si tengo 25 años pero los extraño solo estarán aquí un par de días así que quiero disfrutarlos-sentí que mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo-Conduce tu, mi Audi no es tan rápido como tu Ferrari pero es un buen chico-dijo golpeando el capo del auto

Conduje rápidamente hasta llegar al restaurante una, donde estaba hospedándose el niñato y mis futuros suegros

-Darién hijo mío-grito Ikuko al verme ante la atenta mirada de Haruka… Jodete Niñato ella me ama! Abrace a la mama de Serena la loca mujer que creía en el horóscopo y nos daba galletas de chocolate con merengada de vainilla de niños… Amaba a esa mujer-¿Quién te ha hecho eso en el rostro?

-Un gato-dije riendo

-No será una gatita Darién- dijo el señor Tsukino riendo mientras me extendía su mano y la estreche fuertemente

-Haruka-dije por mera cortesía mientras veía como pegaba a mi ángel a su cuerpo… Tranquilo Dar tiene los días contados

Nos sentamos y cada uno tomo su menú

-Te veías divino en la novela precioso-dijo Ikuko sacándome de mis pensamientos-dime algo Kaoly tendrá su merecido dejara que seas feliz con Beryl- Sonreí y me acerque a ella

-Kaoly quedara en un manicomio y sip seré feliz con Beryl, mi mejor amiga y la mujer que debí amar desde un comienzo-dije mirando a Serena fijamente ella parpadeo antes de enfocar su mirada en el menú

Después de que ordenamos Haruka y el señor Tsukino se pusieron a hablar de autos Serena estaba hablando con su mama acerca de vestidos y yo me sentia como gallina en patio ajeno

-¿Y tu que dices hijo?-me dijo Kenji haciéndome espabilar-¿Cómo va la veterinaria?

-Bien –enseñe mi arañazo

-Imagino que mañana tendrás problemas en la productora

-Pues Mina la chica de maquillaje va querer matarme, por cierto Sere tenemos que ir a ver el bebe de Seiya, no he ido y esta tarde mientras estábamos jugando me lo ha recordado de no muy buena manera –sonreí

-Ep si mmm, porque no cuadramos para mañana siempre si vas a ser mi madrina ¿verdad?

-Prefiero el termino padrino, pero si te voy a ayudar en lo del vestido-a que no encuentres uno para ti-Mañana tengo grabación en la mañana así que podemos ir en la tarde-eso me dará horas para decirte que no debes casarte –Y podemos ir con Seiya y Kakyuu, también llevar a Julián a comprar lo que falta para que se traslade a tu casa

-¿Julián?-el niñato vio a mi ángel

-El perrito amor al final decidimos ponerle Julián como el de los pingüinos de Madagascar

-Pensé que le habías puesto Dexter

-Sip pero odiaba esa caricatura de niña así que me gusto mas Julián-se llevo una cucharada de su crema a la boca mientras el niñato la miraba con ¿rabia?..Luego me miro a mi… Si niñato ella le puso el nombre que yo elegí

El resto de la comida fue sin comentarios cuando llego al hora del postre Sere pidió lo de siempre Tarta de Chocolate y fresas la porción Jumbo

-¿pediste para los dos?-pregunto el niñato cuando vio el postre

-Nop, Dar y yo siempre compartimos uno cuando venimos a cenar acá, lo siento amor es la costumbre pero puedes pedir una porción micro-dijo con vergüenza, el niñato me miro con odio pero tomo el menú pidiendo una tarta micro de torta cuando llego me extendió el plato a lo que negué

-No quieres-me dijo

-No es eso, yo siempre como con Sere eres su prometido y yo su mejor amigo-dije tomando la cuchara y empezando a comer de la porción de mi ángel aun con sus padres y ella mirándome como si tuviese otra cabeza, Serena se encogió de hombros antes de sonreír a su rubito y tomar la cuchara para empezar a comer

Ohh si rubio teñido… Darién 2, rubio teñido 0

.

.

.

Casi cuatro meses como les pido perdón …!Aun ahí alguien por aquí!, chicas no tengo palabras ni perdones solo puedo decir Nueve meses me encarcelo y el contrato me consumió, ayer la inspiración llego a mi y Woala CAP! Espero que les haya gustado mi pobre Darién y aun no le dice nada…

Chicas antes que nada quiero hablarles de algo o mas bien hacer una aclaración

Tuve un pequeño problema con una chica era pequeño pero por razones que no son se ha vuelto muy grande, antes que nada quiero aclarar algo, me gusta experimentar y eso es lo que hago ninguno de mis fics se parece a otro trato de dedicarle a cada uno el tiempo que requiere unos salen mas rápidos (embarazados) otros duran meses (La Mujer de mi hermano) y otros son mas trabajados (El Contrato), pero eso no significa que no les de calidad, trato de dar lo mejor de mi en cada cap me acuesto tardísimo dándole matices a cada personaje y si tengo muchos problemas gramaticales como lo verán en los fics que no tienen betas, pero cada cosa que escribo es lo que quiero mostrarles

Por escribir un Lemon no quiere decir que soy una puta o una Zeñorita como me lo hicieron saber por allí, Chicas leo muchos libros, me meto en muchos blogs y no saben la cantidad de Fic rated M, me asesoro con quien puedo, psicólogos, arquitectos o médicos, hago lo posible por hacer las cosas bien, saben cuan difícil es sacar cada capitulo de el contrato, tardo semanas me reviento cada neurona y le lloro a Veronica que es mi beta pido opiniones y Leo, leo muchos blogs de BDSM, esto lo hago por diversión. Si el Rev es nuestra paga y no saben lo que uno se emociona al leer. Yo estoy abierta a criticas Constructivas, No me escondo en mi perfil esta mi Email y mi face o háganlo por privado PM, pero no me dejen anónimos no hay nada mas feo para un autor (porque eso soy autora, creo ideas y son mias) que un Anonimo sin son ni ton, soy una chica divertida atrévanse a conocerme, Por otro lado NO TENGO UNA CAMPAÑA PARA SACAR AUTORAS DEL FANDOM, eso es FALSO, no soy Hacker ni mucho menos terrorista, tampoco tengo contacto con nadie de los administradores así que por favor, ahórrense y ahórrenme el mal rato de ver insultos diciendo que quien me creo para sacar autoras del fandom, las autoras se van por falta de tiempo, porque tienen otros planes o porque definitivamente el muso les corto el chorro, no porque una chica escriba Universos alternos, Yo he visto niñas muy buenas irse, Kelly King, Milenia Angels, Karambunny Moon, Nati Impe, Sailor Lady, Tanita Love y la lista sigue. Mi grupo de amigas son como yo chicas que sueñan y escriben y que les gusta expresarse que atacan si se sienten ofendidas pero nada mas no son malas niñas todas somos sailor scout que luchan por el amor y la justicia jajajaja XD, tampoco me creo la autora del momento, aunque es cierto que nueve meses esta siendo vista en varias editoriales y que tengo una cita en Noviembre para llevar El Contrato, yo sigo siendo la Misma Serenity Chiba col de hace cuatro años, la misma Serenity Chiba de hace tres, la misma Aryam chiba de hace uno meses… La misma Mayra Julliannys Jaraba Demoya, la contadora publica, lo único que ha cambiado en mi es la edad y el país de residencia, si ustedes o la que sea tiene una duda puede escribirme a mi correo y yo le contestare, con esta Nota digo basta chicas, no vale la pena seguir hablando de esto.

NO me iré del Fandom, al menos por ahora, tengo varias ideas en mi cabeza, todas UA, así que la que le guste lo que escribo bienvenido a mi mundo, un mundo donde Darién es humano, dice groserías esta marcado por los golpes que le ha dado la vida, es idiota, terco y bipolar un mundo donde yo y solo yo puedo controlarlo, Mi mundo donde Serena puede ser arpía o sumisa hasta la más puta de la historia, una vez dije que si quería a la serena llorona y al Darién caballero, me veía en anime otra vez o leía el manga den la oportunidad de conocer a la persona que esta detrás del computador antes de juzgarla…

Aryam Shields Masen

Postdata : Si me voy a ir pero eso no será por ahora.


	5. Chapter 5

_**! LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON DE NAOKO T YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO JUGANDO CON SERE Y DAR….**_

…_**..**_

_**Nota de Autor… Atención FIC SIN BETA…. ASÍ QUE HASTA LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS SON MIOS MUACK!**_

_**¡ELÍJEME A MÌ!**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

**Anteriormente en Elíjeme a Mi**

_El resto de la comida fue sin comentarios cuando llego al hora del postre Sere pidió lo de siempre Tarta de Chocolate y fresas la porción Jumbo_

_-¿pediste para los dos?-pregunto el niñato cuando vio el postre_

_-Nop, Dar y yo siempre compartimos uno cuando venimos a cenar acá, lo siento amor es la costumbre pero puedes pedir una porción micro-dijo con vergüenza, el niñato me miro con odio pero tomo el menú pidiendo una tarta micro de torta cuando llego me extendió el plato a lo que negué_

_-No quieres-me dijo_

_-No es eso, yo siempre como con Sere eres su prometido y yo su mejor amigo-dije tomando la cuchara y empezando a comer de la porción de mi ángel aun con sus padres y ella mirándome como si tuviese otra cabeza, Serena se encogió de hombros antes de sonreír a su rubito y tomar la cuchara para empezar a comer_

_Ohh si rubio teñido… Darién 2, rubio teñido 0_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo_

El niñato tomo su cuchara y comió el postre de mala gana, mi fuero interno bailaba en una fiesta creada por el

Ikuko quería leerme las cartas pero yo no creía en eso además de que mi ángel le había reclamado

El oxigenado americano rodo su silla fuertemente antes de hablar-Sr y Sra Winston es para mi un placer poder conocerlos-¡Lame suelas!, grito mi vocecilla, mientras el tomaba las manos de mi ángel –la primera vez que vi a su hija en el juzgado, casi muero-sonrió sin despegar la vista de ella –pensé que había muerto en alguna de las presentaciones de la Nascar y que había llegado al cielo en forma de juzgado-apretó su mano mientras yo apretaba las mías en el pantalón –me dije a mi mismo Haruka Tenoh tienes que invitarla a salir… Y lo hice, pero ella me dio un No tajante

Sonreí esa era mi nena

-Me costo mucho poder sacarle un si-suspiro levantándose de la silla –Yo he esperado mucho tiempo por encontrar una mujer tan bella, dulce y compasiva como su hija-Postro su rodilla en el suelo rebuscando en su pantalón

¡Dios si existes, por favor has que se ahogue con saliva!-grite en mi interior

-Y me harían un gran honor de acertar convertirme parte de su familia-Sere tenia los ojos aguados-Serenity Elizabeth Winston se que ya te pedí esto menos formal-carraspeo-pero me harías el honor de convertirte en la esposa de este loco corredor de autos, compositor y buen amigo

Vamos Sere di que no….

-Si…dijo ella lentamente

.

.

.

Creo que si me hubiesen clavado el cuchillo en el corazón hubiese dolido menos… ¿Eso era amar? Vi a mi nena levantarse hasta estrellarse en los brazos del largulucho oxigenado antes de darle un beso, uno de los que yo me moría por probar

Ikuko se levanto de la silla abrazando a su hija mientras que Kenji le daba la mano a Haruka, suspire guardando mis emociones…No llores Darién

Sere me miro con esa sonrisa hermosa que ella daba cuando me veía trague el nudo que tenia en mi garganta antes de estrecharla fuertemente entre mis brazos

-No te casaras –susurre y ella se soltó mirándome fijamente

-¿Qué has dicho?-me preguntó

-Nada-dije antes de abrazarla nuevamente, esa boda no se llevaría a cabo como que me llamo Darién Armando Chiba

Nos volvimos a sentar en la mesa y el niñato tomo la mano en donde había dejado el diamante amarillo que le había dado a mi princesa, de niña ella soñaba con que su futuro esposo le diese un diamante azul y el niñato le daba uno amarillo el color que ella más detestaba

Quería reír pero la melancolía no me dejaba, Haruka mando a pedir una botella de champagne yo sentía que mi cuerpo estaba allí mas no mi mente

-¿Y para cuando es la boda?-dijo Ikuko emocionada

-Haru tiene que irse pronto tiene un circuito que correr-Dijo mi nena-Así que seria para dentro de quince días

¡Quince putos días! Eso era todo lo que tenía

-Dar seguro que si puedes acompañarme-No conteste mi mente solo pensaba que en quince días iba a perder a la única mujer que había amado y dios dolía muchísimo mas que cualquier guion mal escrito-Dar...Dar… ¡Armando!-grito trayéndome de vuelta

-Me decías-dije algo atontado

-Que si vas a tener tiempo para acompañarme a buscar todo para la boda tontin, con las dos telenovelas y la veterinaria

-si ya te di mi palabra pequeña además

-Mira que pequeño es el mundo, Darién A Chiba de carne y hueso-dijo una voz muy conocida para mi, me gire viendo como un idiota la figura curvilínea de Michiru Kiao

-Michiru-dije antes que ella me diese un beso en la comisura de los labios-¿recuerdas a Serena?

-Claro-dijo extendiendo su mano, el rostro de Serena se tensiono mas sin embargo le dio la mano a Mich

-Oye lindo –sonrió-tengo una reunión en diez minutos estaré por aquí unos días, puedo pasar por tu departamento-cogió mi corbata –y no se recordar viejos tiempos –Kenji se aclaro la garganta

-Mmm claro llámame-dije algo nervioso

-por supuesto que lo hare, ahora debo irme –volvió a besarme muy cerca de mi boca-Por cierto hola Haruka –dijo antes de girarse e irse…¿Hola Haruka? De donde conocía Michiru a el niñato americano?

-¿Conoces a Michiru Kiao?-pregunto mi nena mirando a su prometido

-larga historia –dijo el –Yo debo regresar a EEUU en veinte días amor que es el circuito de Indianápolis, así que eso nos daría el tiempo justo para la boda y unos días de Luna de miel

Suspire fuertemente antes de levantarme de la silla-Yo debo irme-dije no quería seguir escuchando de bodas ni nada por el estilo

-Pero…-Mi nena hablo-Yo pensé que

-Si tiene que irse –dijo Kenji notando mi incomodidad

-Mañana tengo grabaciones temprano y ya Mina va matarme por lo de míster Garfierd si llego con ojeras será peor-le di un beso a Ikuko-Nos vemos mañana Serena –Salí del restaurante como alma que lleva el diablo

Llegue a casa y me tire a la cama no quería pensar en nada, obviamente Serena no iba a casarse aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciera en esta vida, al menos ella debía saber que yo la amaba

No tenia sueño así que coloque una peli en el reproductor de Blu Ray estaba a punto de comenzar cuando el timbre sonó insistentemente

Solo esperaba que no fuese Michiru, no tenia cabeza para nada

Abri la puerta rápidamente para encontrarme con Serena enojada muy enojada

-Dime si las cosas van a ser así Darién-dijo sentándose en el sofá

-¿A que te refieres?

-¡A Todo!

-Serena no te sigo-le dije pasándome las manos por el cabello frustrado

-A tu apatía acerca de la boda, esto es importante para mi Darién y lo único que quiero es que me apoyes

-¿Estas segura de casarte?-ni si quiera sabia porque la pregunta había salido

-Haruka es el hombre con el que toda mujer sueña

-Es el hombre con el que tu soñaste

-Si

-Entonces no entiendo que haces aquí

-Eres mi mejor amigo y quiero que compartas mi felicidad conmigo, no que te muestres apático y como si nada te importara, parece que te hubiesen dicho que voy a morir

-¡Voy a perderte!-Dios debía conectar mi boca con mi cerebro…

-Es eso…-dijo-¡Eso es un pensamiento egoísta Darién!-grito-Yo soy la que mas te ha apoyado siempre, es hora que me lo retribuyas

-Dando y dando pajaritos volando-le dije mirándola fijamente,-todo tu apoyo era para que yo algún día te lo retribuyera-estaba enojado-voy a ser tu jodido padrino, voy a acompañarte ha hacer mil cosas ahí te devolveré todo tu apoyo-dije enojado

Ahora era bipolar…

-Dar…

-Vete Serenity

-Yo no dije…

-No quiero hablar ahora, mañana sere tu mejor amigo tu madrina o lo que tu quieras ahora vete si

Ella se acerco a mi con pasos vacilantes hasta quedar frente a mi-Te amo-dijo mirándome a los ojos-siempre sere tu amiga, nunca vas a perderme porque seria como perderme yo misma-me dio un beso en la mejilla y salio del departamento

Me fui al dormitorio cerrando la puerta fuertemente

.

.

.

La semana siguiente me la pase con Serena entre vestidos tarjetas y salones, iba a casarse en la vieja capilla del templo Hikawa, siempre que quería hablarle de la chica que amaba ella cambiaba la conversación pero yo no iba a darme por vencido

Esa tarde habla con los chicos para Serena Haruka era el hombre perfecto, yo me iba a encargar de dañar su reputación

-Entonces es como una despedida de soltero-Dijo el rubio idiota

-Algo así, -me coloque el celular entre el hombro y la cabeza mientras revisaba un par de loros –Le he hablado a los chicos de ti y quieren conocerte, pensaba invitarte a un partido de básquet pero Malachite quiere ir a este bar y bueno no se se les ha ocurrido ¿Qué dices?

-Mmm la verdad no he salido mucho del hotel desde que llegue y si salgo contigo Serena no dira nada así que pasas por mi?

-Claro –Sonreí, ahora solo esperaba que los chicos me ayudaran

.

.

.

Pase a las ocho en punto por el niñato rubio, Serena había preguntado pero yo le había dicho que iríamos a casa de Andrew a beber cerveza y jugar cartas, cuando llegamos a Luna Negra el Rubito trago grueso

-Las mejores chicas bailan aquí-dijo Mal bajándose del coche y empujando a Haruka

-Todo Ok-pregunte a Taiki

-Le robe las gotas a Amy, un par de gotas de tramadol y no será dueño de sus actos

-Esperemos no nos toque usarlos

-Tranquilo solo haremos una mezcla unas cuantas cervezas y un poco de whisky y el niñato estará listo para la foto-dijo Mal dándonos un golpesito

Nos sentamos en una mesa y los chicos pidieron unas cervezas.

Para cuando las luces se oscurecieron ya llevábamos nuestra quinta ronda de Heiniken

Karmesite y Kalaberite empezaron con su Show, las dos eran muy buenas y podrían ser unas excelentes actrices porno, eran gemelas idénticas y tenían una habilidad imparable para desnudarse, la hija de Kalaberite, Momo me amaba y yo había ido al hospital a visitarla cuando ella se había partido una pierna así que mi amiga estaba presta a ayudarme

La vi acercarse a mi con su vestido azulado meneando el trasero provocativamente ante la canción de Shakira y Beyonce, vi a Haruka tragar grueso antes de llevarse su bebida a la boca, hizo un gesto cuando sintió que habíamos cambiado la cerveza por una Jack Daniels Sello rojo, dudo para beberlo mas sin embargo cuando Kal le mostro sus pechos bebió el contenido de golpe

Media hora después estaba justo como lo quería, medio atontado y con las hermanas BlackMoon sobre el

-Seiya toma las putas fotos y házselas llegar a Nicolas, para que el Tokio News tenga un buen escándalo mañana

Podía saborear como mi ángel quedaría solita y así yo podría declararle mi amor

Seiya era el experto en las fotografías y tomo unas muy buenas, tome al niñato y lo ayude a caminar al coche cuando llegamos al hotel el estaba en el imperio de Morfeo

Lo deje en su cama y sonreí… Tus días están contados peliteñido-dije antes de salir de la habitación

Llegue al departamento y estuve tentado a tocar en la puerta de mi ángel pero no lo hice, entre a mi departamento y me tire en la cama sin desvestirme no tenia tanto alcohol en mis venas pero me sentía pletórico

Desperte la mañana siguiente cuando los golpes en la puerta le siguieron al timbre, me pase la mano por el abdomen dándome cuenta que estaba en bóxer+

¿a que jodidas horas me descambie?

-¡Abre la puerta Darién Armando Chiba, o te juro por todo lo sagrado que la tumbo!-grito mi ángel enojada antes de seguir aporreando la puerta

-Ya va-grite tallándome los ojos –Que mierda te pasa Serena-fingi no saber nada, dios era el mejor actor pagado en Tokio así que iba a poner en practica mi carrera profesional-Abri la puerta al tiempo que sentia como impactaban algo con mi abdomen

-¡Jugar cartas maldita sea, Cartas!

Mire el periódico sonriendo un poco al ver los titulares

_**El corredor de la Nascar Haruka Tenoh despidiéndose de la soltería**_

Estaba la foto en donde Karmesite estaba sobre sus piernas, mientras Kalaberite besaba su cuello desde atrás

_El corresdor nuemro uno de la Nascar Haruka Tenoh fue visto ayer en las instalaciones del bar erótico Luna Negra, Haruka quien en una semana contraerá Nupcias con la abogada Serenity Winston, se vio de lo mas feliz con las dos stripper principales de dicho local…_

¡Dios! Nicolás se iba a ganar el puto Pulitzer…

-¿Dónde estabas tu cuando eso paso?-pregunto gritando mi nena

-No lo se-mentí

-Tu puedes ser el mejor actor del mundo pero a mi no me engañas, Haruka casi no bebe, debieron darle algo muy fuerte para que

-O sea que ahora le puse una jodida pistola-gruñi molesto-No Serena estábamos en casa de Mal, cuando a tu noviecito se le ocurrió ir a ese antro, solo sentimos curiosidad y lo acompañamos esto no es nada comparado con todo lo que el hizo

-Yo conozco a Haruka y se que tu no eres el mas feliz con mi boda

-Serena

-Porque diablos te duele tanto que sea feliz, por que me haces esto a mi ¡TU MEJOR AMIGA!-No dije nada, pero si vi como una lagrima traicionera abandonaba su mejilla-Eres un Cerdo egoísta Darién, solo quieres felicidad para ti y que los demás se jodan no-dijo tomando el periódico-Confio en Haruka y Crei confiar en ti-dijo con rabia y tristeza-antes de caminar a la salida del apartamento

-No te cases-le dije sin verla

-¿Qué?-su voz fue incrédula

Me gire para verla-No quiero que te cases-le dije mas fuerte-Yo te necesito, mi vida es un caos sin ti y ese hombre te alejara de mi lado

-Darién por dios, ya encontraras a alguien que pueda ayudarte a ser la novia cuando quieras separarte de una chica, y yo te dije que siempre seremos amigos

-¡Es que allí radica el maldito problema!-Grite-Yo no quiero ser tu amigo

-¿Qué?

-Te amo Serenity Elizabeth Winston Tsukino-estoy profunda e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti-listo se lo había dicho

.

.

.

AAAA LO DIJO! Que pasara ahora Sere se casara.. Nos vemos la próxima semana Chicas mañana tendrán Actu de El Contrato y De LMDMH y el martes o miércoles podre subirles Embarazados!, Gracias por el apoyo 


	6. Chapter 6

_**! LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON DE NAOKO T YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO JUGANDO CON SERE Y DAR….**_

…_**..**_

_**Nota de Autor… Atención FIC SIN BETA…. ASÍ QUE HASTA LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS SON MIOS MUACK!**_

_**¡ELÍJEME A MÌ!**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

**Anteriormente en Elíjeme a Mi**

_-¿Qué?-su voz fue incrédula_

_Me gire para verla-No quiero que te cases-le dije mas fuerte-Yo te necesito, mi vida es un caos sin ti y ese hombre te alejara de mi lado_

_-Darién por dios, ya encontraras a alguien que pueda ayudarte a ser la novia cuando quieras separarte de una chica, y yo te dije que siempre seremos amigos_

_-¡Es que allí radica el maldito problema!-Grite-Yo no quiero ser tu amigo_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Te amo Serenity Elizabeth Winston Tsukino-estoy profunda e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti-listo se lo había dicho_

.

.

Ella estaba ahí sin hablar sin decirme nada respiraba aceleradamente y Dios YO DEBI HABERME QUEDADO CALLADO!

-¿Qué dijiste?-murmuró sin pestañear

-Que te amo-dije mirándola

Ella negó con la cabeza-¿me amas?, Darién Chiba ¿me amas?, …-dijo incredula peinando su cabello con sus manos-¿Por qué demonios me haces esto?

-¿Porque te amo?

-Por que me dices algo que no es cierto

-Serena…

-NO, cállate, eres un … un… Dios no conocía tu madre pero eres un reverendo hijo de puta-gimio-Sabes Darién a los 16 años vivía por ti… era feliz respirando tu mismo aire, entonces llego Lita Kino, Alta hermosa y tu babeaste por ella y sabes que hice yo-pego la espalda a su puerta y suspiro-Yo fui y le plante un beso a Zafiro BlackMoon y mientras tu te desvivias por Lita

-Y tu por Zafiro

-¡NO!...

-Yo no amaba a Zafiro, el era un buen novio pero mi corazón no latía desbocado cuando lo veía a el, no latía como lo hacia contigo y entonces Zafiro quería mas y Lita se encargo de que todos supieran que tu te habías acostado con ella y sabes que sentí yo-iba a hablar pero ella me callo ¡Sabes que jodidos sentí yo!-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y ella las quito de un manotazo

Negué

-Fui donde ti y te dije que me iba a acostar con Zafiro y sabes que hiciste tu

-Te lleve con un ginecólogo

-Sip, eso hiciste-las lagrimas se derramaron por sus pómulos

-Sere

-¡NO!-me paro otra vez-No quiero escucharte Darién porque luego llego Ariel Ojo de Pez y también estuviste con ella y con Berjerite y con Kalaberite y con Esmeralda y puedo seguir maldita sea ¡puedo seguir!

-Serena

-Y luego te volviste actor y entonces fue peor, cada modelo, cada coprotagonista, cada mujer, actriz por dios te follabas hasta una escoba y yo estaba allí

-Yo no sabia-Dios porque no fui menos perro-Tu estuviste con Seiya y con Taiki después

-¡Trataba de darte Celos!, ¡trataba que me miraras por una vez en tu vida!

-Siempre te vi

-Como tu hermana pequeña, como tu amiga fiel, como la chica que espantaba las mujeres cuando ya no te servían, ¿alguna vez me viste como la mujer que soy?

-Dios Serena yo se que la he cagado pero…

-Pero nada Darién, me canse, Haruka es un buen hombre y yo voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer

-Sere-camine hasta llegar frente a ella-hermosa

Ella se separo-No puedes ser tan … Tan imbécil de venirme a decir ahora que me amas, ahora que yo soy feliz

-Tu no eres feliz, me acabas de decir que me amas..

-No, dije que te ame, te ame con fuerza, te ame como ya no se ama, te ame como nadie ha de amarte nunca Darién Chiba, pero ya no

-No puedes decirme eso, mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas-tome su rostro con mis manos –mírame y dime que no significo nada en tu vida

-Significas mucho en mi vida Darién, decirte que no seria mentirme a mi misma –su mano acaricio mi mejilla, decirte-La bese…. Sus labios suaves se amoldaron a los míos mientras la besaba, no había nada sexual en este beso, solo quería trasmitirle lo que ya le había dicho, Dios la amaba mas de lo que creía

Serena correspondió a mi beso, su mano bajo hasta enroscarse en mi cuello y yo profundice el beso dejando que mi lengua entrara a la ecuación cuando ella soltó un débil gemido

Podría haberme quedado así por horas, besando sus labios, acariciando su lengua, absorbiendo su sabor, pero desgraciadamente necesitábamos del puto aire

-No te cases-susurre pegando su frente con la mia –Se que he sido un cabron contigo que te he utilizado tantas veces, pero no hay ciego peor que el que no quiere ver-dos lagrimas descendieron por sus ojos y me apresure a limpiárselas-dame una oportunidad preciosa solo una y seré el hombre que tu te mereces

-Siempre imagine como era besarte, a los catorce años imprimí una foto tuya en grande y la pegue en el espejo de mi baño, te besaba todas las noches aunque sabia a papel era hermoso besarte, asi o mas patetica-se brlo de si misma- me rompiste el corazón una y otra vez Darién pero sin duda besarte es mucho mejor que besar un papel, siempre estaré para ti –se alejo de mi y respiro

-Preciosa... Yo te juro...

-Pero ya no es tu tiempo, voy a casarme en tres días con Haruka Tenoh

-Serena,

-Es mi decisión Darién y quiero verte ahí, como mi amigo

-No puedes pedirme eso, siento que quiero reventar el mundo cuando el peliteñido te pone sus asquerosas manos encima

Ella rio

-Ahora sabes que sentía yo…

-Es una venganza Serena… Porque yo no me case, estoy aquí estoy diciéndote que te amo, que la cague si pero que fui un ciego que solo cuando sentí lo que seria perderte me di cuenta de lo que en verdad significabas para mi

- Y que me garantiza a mi que mañana no vendrá una modelo hermosa como Michiru Kaio y hasta allí llegara tu amor

-Eso no va suceder

-Haruka es un gran hombre

-No lo es …Lo hubieses visto con las pu-baje la cabeza, porque el niñato rubio solo presto atención a las gemelas cuando estuvo mas ebrio que borrachito de pueblo-Serena…

-Nada de lo que digas, ni lo que hagas me hará cambiar de opinión, nos vemos en la cena de ensayo Darién-sin mas abandono mi casa

.

.

.

Ese día no Salí, me reporte enfermo a la televisora y quise pasar todo el día solo en mi cama , Julian ya no estaba conmigo y extrañaba el saco de pulgas

El día estuvo gris muy acorde a mi estado de animo, en la tarde quise hablar con Serena pero Tom nuestro conserje me dijo que ella había salido temprano y que dijo que no volvería hasta el día anterior

Quería morirme, tanto miedo de perderla y ahora la había perdido para siempre

.

.

.

No vi a Serena el día siguiente, tenia unas ojeras espantosas y mi rostro se veía abatido, hice que Rei repitiera una escena tres veces, obvio estaba furiosa.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había llamado a Serena y cuantos mensajes le había enviado

Ella no había contestado ninguno…

Salí del set agotado, no habíamos hecho muchas escenas ya que no me sentía con muchos ánimos y Drew había notado eso

Conduje por varias avenidas hasta llegar al parque numero diez, me baje del coche y camine hasta el pequeño puente que colindaba al lago

Me senté en la orilla del puente recordando aquella vez que había estado aquí con Serena

Flash Back…..

-Un conejo…-dijo ella mirando la nube

-Para ti todas son un conejo cabeza de chorlito

-Idiota-susurro

-Darién –se giro mirándome fijamente amábamos quitarnos los zapatos meter los pies en el agua y acostarnos a ver las nubes-Yo…Nada olvídalo…

-Dime…

-Prométeme que siempre estarás junto a mi-sus ojos adquirieron esa tonalidad liquida que a mi me gustaban

-Siempre estaré para ti chiquilla imbécil

-Eres un idiota-bufó molesta

-Así me quieres-dije pagado de mi mismo

-Así te amo Darién Armando Chiba… Así te amo-dijo antes de recostarte sobre su espalda

. . . . . .. .

Dios como no lo vi en ese momento, cerré los ojos dejando que el viento me pegara en el rostro

Sentí un lametazo en la cara

-¡Julian!-grito Serena -¡ven aquí bonito!, no te acerques al agu…Darién –dijo al verme me senté acariciando la panza de la bola de pelos

-Hola-dije tímidamente

-Hola-se sentó a mi lado

Estuvimos en silencio mucho tiempo yo no sabia que decirle y ella… ella solo miraba el cielo

-Serena yo-decidí hablar

-Esta noche es la cena de ensayo, te espero allí Darién –se levanto llamando a pulgoso y juntos se fueron, estuve un rato más en le parque y luego conduje de regreso a casa

Cuando llegue a casa quise tocar su perta me abstuve, entre al departamento y me tire en la cama, horas después tenia una camisa y un pantalón negro

Si bien ella no seria mía, le había jurado que estaría con ella siempre

En la cena de ensayo todo el mundo estaba vestido informalmente, incluso mi nena tenia puesto unos Leggins negros con un camisón gris y sus tradicionales botas altas gamuzadas

Ikuko y Kenji se veian tranquilos aunque el sr Winston me miraba de a ratos, no había querido compartir la mesa con ellos a cambio estaba con los chicos

-¿Y vas a dejar que se case?-Dijo Seiya Mirandome

-Ella lo decidió

-Y tu vas a dejarla-bufo Mal

-Yo soy su amigo

-¡Pero la amas!-Dijo Taiki

-Pero ella lo ama a el-dije bebiendo mi cuarta copa de whisky

-Seguro, porque no ha dejado de verte en toda la jodida noche-dijo Andrew

-Solo quiero que sea feliz y si el niñato es su felicidad-tome el resto de la copa-Saben que ya me aburri yo como que me voy a casa

-No debes conducir-Dijo Yaten llegando a mi

-Estoy bien, No voy a ir al jodido matrimonio-dije a Andrew, podrías entregarle esto-saque de mi bolsillo una hoja doblada-Mañana cuando ella ya este casada amigo

-¿A dónde vas?

-No se solo se que no quiero que llegue el día de mañana, solo se que me gustaría desaparecer….

.

.

.

Mi pobre Muñeco…. Mia mor yo te recojo ven a miiiii-Chicas como ya saben me voy de viaje así que no se para cuando es la próxima actu lo que si se es que es el capi final de este mini Fic… Besitos y gracias por el apoyo!

Aryam


	7. Chapter 7

_**! LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON DE NAOKO T YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO JUGANDO CON SERE Y DAR….**_

…_**..**_

_**Nota de Autor… Atención FIC SIN BETA…. ASÍ QUE HASTA LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS SON MIOS MUACK!**_

_**¡ELÍJEME A MÌ!**_

_**Capitulo **_

**Anteriormente en Elíjeme a Mi**

_-¿Y vas a dejar que se case?-Dijo Seiya Mirándome _

_-Ella lo decidió_

_-Y tu vas a dejarla-bufo Mal_

_-Yo soy su amigo_

_-¡Pero la amas!-Dijo Taiki_

_-Pero ella lo ama a el-dije bebiendo mi cuarta copa de whisky_

_-Seguro, porque no ha dejado de verte en toda la jodida noche-dijo Andrew_

_-Solo quiero que sea feliz y si el niñato es su felicidad-tome el resto de la copa-Saben que ya me aburri yo como que me voy a casa _

_-No debes conducir-Dijo Yaten llegando a mi_

_-Estoy bien, No voy a ir al jodido matrimonio-dije a Andrew, podrías entregarle esto-saque de mi bolsillo una hoja doblada-Mañana cuando ella ya este casada amigo_

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_-No se solo se que no quiero que llegue el día de mañana, solo se que me gustaría desaparecer…._

_._

.

.

Miré mi Ferrari aparcado fuera del salón, mas sin embargo decidí caminar ya mañana vendría por el …Negué con la cabeza y me devolví donde el chico que aparcaba los coches

-Hola-miré su gafete-Kelvin-el sonrió-necesito que vayas adentro y le des estas llaves-mostré mis llaves-a la novia y le digas que si puede llevarlo al departamento-el chico asintió así que le entregue las llaves junto a una pequeña propina

Camine por las ajetreadas calles de Tokio sin saber muy bien a donde quería llegar, lo único que quería era olvidar, así que cuando pase por allí no solo el letrero me llamo la atención

Entre al bar sin pensar mucho y tan pronto llegue a la barra pedí un whisky doble seco y puro, quería olvidar y el alcohol era lo mejor para ello sobre todo mañana tendría una resaca tan barbará que me levantaría varias horas después del matricidio

A ese whisky le siguieron muchos uno tras otro hasta que empecé a ver al barman doble, sin embargo no me importó seguí bebiendo y escondiendo mi dolor porqué la había perdido para mañana a esta hora ella seria la señora Tenoh

-Disculpe que la haya llamado pero fue la única que contesto-dijo la voz de un hombre

-No se preocupe yo me hare cargo de el, -dijo una chica la cual no pude reconocer- Cargue a mi tarjeta el valor total de su cuenta

-yop..puedo, pagerle tooo-dije levantando la cabeza de la barra

-Tranquilo cobre de aquí-dijo esa chica otra vez

-¿edes tu mi vida?-pregunte torpemente

-No, no soy tu vida solo soy una amiga, ¿sabes cuantas revistas serian felices de verte así Darién?... ¿Que estabas pensando para llenar tu torrente sanguino con mas alcohol que sangre?

-La perdiiii-dije levantando el vaso pero estaba vacio-dame otro whisky-le dije a los chicos que estaban frente a mi

-Creo que ya estuvo bien por hoy señor-dijeron tímidamente

-Yo diré cuando es bueno dame otro-el chico miro a la mujer que estaba conmigo antes de servirme un trago

-Este es el ultimo y nos vamos-dijo ella mientras yo bebía mi trago-ahora puedes decirme ¿a quien diablos perdiste?

-Mi ángel se va casar con el maldito niñato rubio-bebí todo el contenido de golpe

-Lo sabia-dijo ella riendo-siempre la amaste ¿no?, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que al final lo pierde

-Así parece

-Vamonos ya antes que un chupa vidas nos vea y mañana tengamos todos los títulos amarillistas adornando nuestros nombres ¿puedes levantarte?

-Quiero seguir bebiendo-dije tratando de levantarme

-Podemos comprar una botella y te la bebes en tu casa no necesitas que un puto paparazzi te joda mas la vida

Me levante de la mesa como pude y trastabillando acompañe a la mujer que estaba a mi lado hasta un precioso mercedes negro

-Debes darle gracias a Dios que aun me queda un día en este país, al parecer habían llamado a varias personas

-¿Mi botella?

-Creo que ya bebiste suficiente hoy

-Nop, quiero una botella y si tu no me la das voy a bajarme de este coche y la iré a buscar Michiru

-Dejate de tonterías-dijo ella conduciendo-te llevare a tu departamento y te preparare un café bien cargado

-No… Quiero tener resaca mañana así no pienso en nada

-Supongo que es por la boda

-Supones bien

-Haruka no es un mal hombre

-No es el perfecto hijo de puta que todos aman-dije secamente, sentí que Michiru aparcaba el coche fuera de mi edificio y luego se bajaba

-Me va tocar ayudarte a subir-dijo ella burlona. Mas sin embargo me ayudo a salir del coche y a subir al departamento-Dame yo abro-dijo abriendo la puerta sentí el elevador abrirse y un pequeño jadeo ahogado quise mirar pero Michiru me empujo dentro del departamento y luego cerro la puerta

Me senté en el sofá mientras ella preparaba un café, me levante intentando no hacer ruido hasta llegar a la puerta

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo Mich con una taza humeante

-Voy a suplicarle que no se case-dije con la mano en el pomo de la puerta

-¿Y crees que lo conseguirás?

-La esperanza es la ultima que te deja

-El chico del bar me dijo que estuvo intentando llamar y ella no contesto, ya tomo su decisión y tu tienes que resignarte así como yo

-¿Tu tuviste algo con el niñato peliteñido?-pregunte sentándome nuevamente en el sofá

-Fue hace mucho tiempo-dijo ella entregándome el café.. Sabia a diablos pero aun así lo tome-El estaba empezando su carrera como músico y era apenas un aficionado en la Nascar, y yo…Bueno yo tenia un mundo de puertas abiertas y posibilidades ante mi Darién así que hicimos una ruptura no muy limpia

-¿Qué paso?

-Lo deje plantado en la iglesia, creo que me odia-dijo ella riendo

-¿Tu lo amas?-dije mirándola

-Fue mi primer amor Dar, y lo amaba mas que a mi vida pero era mi momento y yo debía hacer lo que mi mente me mandaba en ese momento me mandaba a comerme el mundo a pesar que amaba a Haruka mas que a mi vida, el nunca pudo perdonarme incluso cuando volví a el porque estaba embarazada

Casi escupí el café-¿Tienen un hijo? ¿en común?-Mich negó

-Perdí al bebe cuando tenia tres meses-se levanto de mi lado y camino al sofá-había ido una vez mas a pedirle a Haruka que intentáramos llevarnos bien por el bebe-colocó la mano en el cristal-el estaba bebiendo, discutimos las cosas se salieron de control y yo di un mal paso

-¿te golpeo?-me levante del sofá y la hice girar

-No o ¿si?, bueno no se, Me cai de las escaleras yo me resbale no recuerdo bien esa noche y no quiero recordarla el bebe y mis ganas de ser madre murieron esa noche

-Mi nena no puede casarse con esa bestia –le dije ahora con muchas mas ganas de ir a su departamento

-Haruka no es un mal hombre

-te empujo-dije con ira

-No, no lo hizo solo perdí el equilibrio

-Tu lo amas-esta vez no pregunte, fui frentero

-Siento muchas cosas por el, creo que lo mejor es que vayas a la cama -dijo cuando me vio caminar al bar-Darién

-Vete Michiru, yo te dije que quería beber, gracias por haberme traído

-No te dejare Solo

-Yo quiero quedarme solo-le dije destapando una Jack Daniels

.

.

.

A que horas me quede dormido…Quien diablos sabe… Solo se que la cabeza se me iba a explotar, el sol estaba mas claro que todos los días y la jodida ventana estaba abierta en la mesa de noche una nota

_La cabeza ha de estar palpitándote tan fuerte como si tuvieses una estampida de elefantes, te dejo una "bomba" y un par de aspirinas tómatela, te quiero MK _

Me tome la bebida que Michiru había dejado sobre mi mesa sabia espantoso pero si calmaba la estampida de rinocerontes en mi cabeza seria feliz

Mire mi celular tenia 18 llamadas perdidas… Ninguna de mi ángel

Mire los textos y tenia dos

_Tu nena me vio salir del departamento, lo siento intente ser cuidadosa pero ella salía cuando yo abri la puerta espero que esto no complique mas las cosas si necesitas beber y ahogar tus penas con alguien ya sabes en que hotel me estoy quedando… Me vas a llamar loca pero a situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas… espero que entiendas te quiero Darién…. MK_

Gracias…respondí y mire el otro mensaje

_Ahora entiendo porque te fuiste sin despedirte… Eres mi mejor amigo espero verte allí a mi lado hoy Darién, No me decepciones mas _

_Serena.._

No conteste me deje caer en la cama pensando en las últimas palabras de Michiru

_a situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas…_

Eso era me levante rápidamente de la cama maldiciendo al inventor del alcohol.. y casi corriendo al baño

Luego de una ducha rápida y unas cuantas maldiciones mas estaba listo, Serenity Winston no iba a casarse hoy… Al menos no con el niñato americano.

.

.

.

Convencer al inútil que la llevaría a la boda no seria fácil, pero el dinero mueve vidas y el era uno de los tantos perros que menea la cola por un maldito hueso… Debia lavarme la boca con clorox hoy había maldecido mas que de costumbre

_Dios si existes permite que todo salga bien… Yo te juro que me volveré un hombre monógamo, le seré fiel hasta con el pensamiento y nunca ¡jamás! Volveré a maldecir._

Sabia en que Hotel estaría mi nena, me había parecido una reverenda estupidez que ella se fuese a cambiar a un puto hotel…Nota mental.. _"Dios las maldiciones cesaran cuando mi nena no se case" _

Esto era una locura pero era mi ultima locura…Sabia que sus padres y las demás damas estarían en la iglesia así que ella llegaría sola

La vi salir del hotel y baje el kepis que llevaba puesto para que ella no me reconociera, mis manos estaban enguantadas y el traje negro me quedaba a la medida

-Gracias-dijo con voz débil…¿ella había estado llorando?

Me subí al coche y la mire por el espejo retrovisor, no se veía como una novia feliz, digo no estaba muriéndose de tristeza pero al parecer había algo allí. Ella miraba el teléfono celular mientras deslizaba el dedo por la pantalla

-Creo que llegare tarde si no enciende el auto-dijo sin siquiera levantar el rostro, trague grueso antes de encender el coche, ella seguía absorta en lo que sea que estaba viendo

-Señor esta no es la calle que lleva al tem… Darién –dijo enfocando sus ojos en el retrovisor-¿Qué demonio estas haciendo?

-No voy a dejar que te cases-dije antes de acelerar…No vas a cometer esa estupidez

-No-grito-Tu estas haciendo una estupidez, da la vuelta no quiero llegar tarde a mi boda

-No vas a casarte a no ser que sea conmigo he dicho-dije tajante

-Demonios Darién no seas idiota, mis padres me esperan Haruka me espera, Voy a casarme con el

-Y es por eso que te mueres de la felicidad?-pregunte-porque pareces todo menos una novia feliz

-Y a ti que te importa eso

-¡Te amo Maldita sea!-grite frenando el coche estábamos en nuestro parque

-Y me amas tanto que te revolcaste con Michiru Kaio anoche-dijo en tono mordaz

-Yo no..

-Te vi, anoche, estaba preocupada porque te fuiste sin despedirte y además me habías dejado las llaves de tu coche, te estuve buscando como una idiota ya que había dejado mi celular en la habitación de mis padres, te busque en mil partes hospitales, bares en la morgue maldito imbécil. porque llegue al departamento y toque muchas veces y no me abriste

-Tienes una llave porque demonios no la usaste-dije en replica

-Para que.. ¿para ver como te follabas a Michiru

-Que yo no..

-¡Basta!, No me importa Darién, es tu vida y puedes estar con quien quieres –me baje realmente cabreado del coche y me subi al lado de ella

-¡Yo no me folle a Michiru!-cuando salí del tu payasada de cena de ensayo me fui aun bar a beber, sabes porque-ella intento hablar-¡¿Sabes porque?! Porque quería olvidar que el día de hoy iba a llegar, porque quería cambiar mi vida y haberte dicho antes de ese viaje lo que sabia y aterraba que te amaba Maldición, que te amo Serenity, bebi como un maldito maniático y cuando iban a cerrar el bar llamaron para que alguien me recogiera porque estaba mas ebrio que una cuba y llamaron a varias personas y que crees la única que contesto fue Mich, así que ella fue por mi y me llevo a casa y sabes que me conto

-Que ella y Haruka perdieron un hijo-dijo sorprendiéndome-Haruka ya me conto eso

-Y aun así piensas casarte con él-dije

-Sip

-Aunque me amas

-Yo no te amo

-Entonces porque demonios estas viendo fotos de nosotros-dije arrebatándole el celular y pasando las fotos que una a una nos mostraban felices-Tu me amas tanto o más que yo, porque yo soy un idiota imbécil que no se dio cuenta que tenia al frente al amor de su vida hasta que sintió que podía perderlo, un idiota que dejo que el miedo le ganara al amor

-Intentas decirme que por miedo a mi te acostaste con todo el personal femenino de besos de pasión –dijo incrédula

-Yo no quería enamorarme no quería depender de alguien y el amor te vuelve dependiente Serenity, el amor embrutece, mis padres se amaban y siempre doy gracias a Dios porque murieron juntos o papa hubiese muerto de dolor, cuando tio Artemis murió tia Luna se consumió se apago hasta morir, yo siempre supe que te amaba y quería protegerte, por eso te lleve al ginecólogo cuando me contaste que planeabas acostarte con Zafiro, me enoje pero lo mantuve al margen y lo achaque a celos de hermano mayor, como cuando los veía besarse y quería moler a golpes al imbécil y no sabes el fresquito que senti cuando lo hice

-Así que fuiste tu…

-No Serenity, fue el hada de los dientes… ¡Claro que fui yo!, el maldito te humillo y yo no iba a permitirlo. No iba a permitirlo mi ángel-me acerque a ella tomado la por la nuca-No te cases-hice mi ultimo intento mientras acercaba mis labios a los de ella dispuesto a probar la miel que emanaba de su interior

Ella respondió al beso tan cálido y profundo como el que nos habíamos dado días atrás su mano se afianzo en mi nuca y nos besamos por largos minutos

-Te amo-dije separándome de ella-te amo como jamás he amado a nadie, por eso nunca tuve una novia fija pequeña, porque solo podía verte a ti como una novia real-bese sus labios levemente-yo también te bese muchas veces a los 15 años no sabes todas las beses que tuve que bañarme con agua fría-sonreí –como aquella vez que fuimos a la playa y tenias ese diminuto traje de baño…sabes lo que me costo sacar esa imagen de mi mente-dije juntando nuestras frentes-o aquella vez que nos bañamos con agua lluvia en el patio de Luna y no tenias sostén… Dios ver tus pechos a través de la tela fue jodidamente cachondo para mi, tuve una erección por horas y días –ella sonrió-No te cases bonita…Por favor-susurre antes de unir nuestros labios otra vez-Por favor elígeme a mi, no a él

-Te amo-dijo ella con voz empequeñecida-te he amado toda mi vida, pero también amo a Haruka, y no puedo hacerle esto-sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla-puedes entenderme Darién

-Seras infeliz

-No, Haruka me ama y yo me siento bien con el, me protege es tierno y con el tiempo y la convivencia podre corresponderle igual

-Y yo?

-Tu encontraras a alguien que te ame como tu te lo mereces, llévame al templo ya estoy retrasada

-Sere..

-Por favor o tomare un taxi –dijo en un susurro, respire resignado mientras me bajaba del coche y la llevaba al templo

El trayecto fue en silencio Serena trataba de arreglar su maquillaje, se veía realmente hermosa, cuando llegamos al templo el sr Winston estaba afuera

-Lo sospeche cuando vi que empezabas a tardarte y el no aparecía-dijo abriendo la puerta-Haruka esta muy estresado, tuvo una visita hace pocos minutos una mujer muy bella, la que vimos en el restaurante la vez que cenamos todos juntos-dijo el papa de mi ángel

Mi nena suspiro-Eres mi amigo, he estado para ti en los momentos buenos y los malos y te amo, se que esto es difícil pero quiero que estés conmigo hoy Darién

-Serenity yo no puedo estar ahí

-Si puedes y lo harás por mi-dijo bajándose del coche y caminando hasta el templo, sentí la música empezar a sonar y me baje del coche ella había estado siempre conmigo hoy debía tragarme mi dolor y ser su amigo

Así que con toda la serenidad del mundo por fuera y con el corazón destrozado por dentro entre al templo y me coloque en el puesto del padrino viendo como el idiota le decía a mi nena las palabras de amor que debía decirle yo

-Repite conmigo Serenity-dijo el pastor-Yo serenity Winston, te desposo a ti Haruka Tenoh para amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza en las alegrías y las tristezas hasta que la muerte nos separe

-Yo..Mi nena vacilo-Yo serenity Winston te desposo a ti-su mirada se topo con la mía –Te desposo a ti….-Haruka le tomo de las manos pegándola a su pecho

Y luego le dio un beso en la frente –Haruka-dijo ella cuando el empezó a alejarse caminando hasta donde yo estaba –Haru-dijo ella nuevamente pero el se paro frente a mi

-Hazla feliz-dijo en voz clara –porque si no volveré y te golpeare-se giro y yo respire un poco aliviado, porque haría feliz a mi nena y el nunca me golpearía, vi a Haruka girarse y mirarme otra vez-pensándolo bien-su puño golpeo en mi cara tan fuerte que sentí los huesos de mi nariz rompiéndose en el acto mientras mi cuerpo se echaba hacia atrás cayendo en las bancas-te lo mereces por imbécil niñito estúpido-dijo y escupió a mi lado mientras agitaba su mano y la cerraba y la abría

-Mierda van a matarte en la productora –dijo Seiya a mi lado moví mi cabeza antes de levantarme Serena estaba plantada en el altar como si la hubiesen atornillado al piso mientras el niñato americano salía de la iglesia junto con varias personas-Eso se esta poniendo feo hay que llevarte al hospital-Seiya me ayudo a levantarme, saque mi pañuelo cuando sentí algo rodar por mi rostro.. El bastardo me rompió la nariz… Pero mi nena no se había casado

-Princesa-camine hacia ella-¿estas bien?

Ella negó –me dijo que me harías infeliz y volvería a el-imbécil quería ir y devolverle el golpe

-sabes que eso no pasara-ella se quedo callada-Eso NO PASARA amor-le dije pausadamente y ella asintió

-¿Tu estas bien?-asentí mientras ella me tocaba el rostro-¿seguro?

-No, siempre he sido un cobarde y me esta doliendo como el infierno, llévenme a un maldito hospital-dije agarrando mi nariz a lo que mi nena sonrió, ahora lo importante era que me aliviaran el dolor, luego el niñato rubio sabría quien era yo… Por otro lado lo que mas me importaba era que a pesar del dolor infernal que estaba sintiendo mi nena iba conmigo… ella estaba conmigo

-Te amo-le dije cuando ella se sentó en el asiento trasero junto conmigo mientras Seiya conducía al hospital

-Y yo a ti tonto-ella rozo nuestros labios y en el intento me golpeo la nariz haciéndome chillar como nenita –Aunque seas una completa niña a la hora de los golpes-te amo Darién Chiba y sip te elegí a ti… Siempre fuiste tu, solo tu

.

.Se acabo :( Nos vemos la prox semana con el epilogo…..

Aryam..

14 hojas

Septiembre 19 de 2012

1:15 Am


	8. Chapter 8

_**! LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON DE NAOKO T YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO JUGANDO CON SERE Y DAR….**_

…_**..**_

_**Nota de Autor… Atención FIC SIN BETA…. ASÍ QUE HASTA LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS SON MIOS MUACK!**_

_**.**_

_**¡ELÍJEME A MÌ!**_

_**.**_

_**Epilogo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Anteriormente en Elíjeme a Mi**

_-Princesa-camine hacia ella-¿estas bien?_

_Ella negó –me dijo que me harías infeliz y volvería a el-imbécil quería ir y devolverle el golpe _

_-sabes que eso no pasara-ella se quedo callada-Eso NO PASARA amor-le dije pausadamente y ella asintió _

_-¿Tu estas bien?-asentí mientras ella me tocaba el rostro-¿seguro?_

_-No, siempre he sido un cobarde y me esta doliendo como el infierno, llévenme a un maldito hospital-dije agarrando mi nariz a lo que mi nena sonrió, ahora lo importante era que me aliviaran el dolor, luego el niñato rubio sabría quien era yo… Por otro lado lo que mas me importaba era que a pesar del dolor infernal que estaba sintiendo mi nena iba conmigo… ella estaba conmigo_

_-Te amo-le dije cuando ella se sentó en el asiento trasero junto conmigo mientras Seiya conducía al hospital _

_-Y yo a ti tonto-ella rozo nuestros labios y en el intento me golpeo la nariz haciéndome chillar como nenita –Aunque seas una completa niña a la hora de los golpes-te amo Darién Chiba y sip te elegí a ti… Siempre fuiste tu, solo tu_

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººººººº_

_**Seis Meses Después…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Vas a dejarme..

—Lo siento—dije bajando la mirada

—¡Lo siento!, —ella se levanto de la silla alarmada—¡Lo siento! Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme remedo de hombre

Suspiré—No puedo decirte más que lo lamento, ella es hermosa y me ha devuelto las ganas de amar, yo creí estar enamorado de ti pero…

—¡Iba a casarme!-grito sulfurada—¡Y lo deje por ti!

—Debí haber dejado que te casaras con el pero en ese momento yo creí estar enamorado de ti.

—¡Uno no cree estar enamorado uno sabe que ama! —bien estaba demasiado exaltada y ya habían personas mirándonos—Siéntate.

—¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!

—Estas haciendo un escándalo. —sisee bajo

—¡Me da lo mismo si tu carrera se va a la mierda! —estaba empezando a enojarme.

—Mira nos conocemos desde niños y cuando sentí que iba a perderte creí amarte pero no fue así, se que ahora crees que soy un cerdo egoísta pero en verdad no quiero perder nuestra amistad, estoy realmente enamorado de Rey—No había terminado de hablar cuando su mano impacto en mi mejilla

—Eres un maldito hijo de puta—sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus ojos—¡Te odio!-dijo antes de salir de la cafetería

.

.

—¡Corte y queda!, excelente chicos—grito el director desde la silal

—Joder Kakyuu te pasaste—dije sobando mi mejilla,

—Sorry baby—ella me dio una sonrisa divertida antes de irse a su camerino.

Seguí acariciando mi mejilla hasta que la enfoque

—Sigues siendo una nena con los golpes—Dijo mi Ángel desde un lado del foro

Camine hacia ella antes de darle un gran beso, joder ella no volvería a dejarme tanto tiempo—Así me amas—susurre separándome de ella, los camarógrafos ya empezaban a gritar el tradicional" búscate un cuarto" —Me quedaran marcas— dije mostrándole mi mejilla

—Nada que no se corrija con un buen maquillaje, debes estar agradecido que Minako sea nueva e inexperta en esto de escribir diálogos Yo te hubiese cortado las pelotas—Sonrió, Minako mi loca maquillista era una niña que escribía historias sobre personajes de películas así que cuando leí su fanfic como ella lo llamaba vi el gran potencial que tenia y le lleve las hojas que llevaba a Drew ahora estábamos filmando travesuras del destino y yo era el protagonista junto con Kakyuu, la esposa de Seiya.

—Sabes que nunca te dejare verdad—Mis manos estaban fuertemente atadas a su cintura

—Mas te vale—volvió a besarme —casi todo el mundo se había ido

—Te extrañe, dile a Brooklyn que no le daré mas autógrafos para sus hijas-nietas –sobrinas, si sigue alejándote tantos días de mi lado, ¿Cómo estivo el viaje?

—Cansado, te traje ropa nueva porque se que no nos va dar tiempo de ir a casa así que porque no vas y te cambias mientras te espero

—Porque no vamos al camerino —dije sugerentemente

—No vamos a hacerlo en el camerino—Le puse ojos de gatito triste—Ni porque me pongas los ojos del mal— estoy cansada solo quiero que salgamos de esa cena y tirarme a dormir.

—Dormir nena…

—Sip dormir—se removió de mis manos —Ve a cambiarte

—Acompáñame al camerino, prometo portarme bien—dije acariciando su mejilla, se le veía cansada, tenia ojeras y si no estaba mal había bajado unos cuantos kilos y todo en una puta semana—por favor

—Esta bien y si intentas sobrepasarte te cortare todos los servicios

Coloque mi mano en mi frente en un saludo militar—Palabra de Boy Scout

—Nunca fuiste boy scout.

—Anda vamos te recuestas en el sofá mientras yo me cambio de ropa y definitivamente hablare con Brooklyn

—Yo no digo nada cuando terminas de grabar a las cuatro de la mañana—Bostezo

—Bebé porque no cancelamos la cena y vamos a casa, se te ve cansada —dije caminando con ella hacia mi camerino

—estoy bien, pienso dormir toda la noche de hoy y todo el día de mañana

—Me dejaras solito también mañana—me queje

—Eres un quejica lo sabias—dijo entrando al camerino

—Mi prometida ha estado fuera de casa cinco largos días porque se fue a Osaka y yo soy un quejica porque quiero un poco de atención

—No estaba de compras Darién—dijo enojada —No eres el ombligo del mundo, además estaba trabajando no jugando a las compras ni fingiendo ser alguien que no soy mientras me besuqueo con todas

—Hey, yo no me ando besuqueando con nadie —dije enojado ¿en que momento empezamos a discutir?

—A no, pues te vi dándote tus buenos besos con Beryl esta semana.

—Era el final de la telenovela ¡por dios! el vivieron felices por siempre había que dar besos, ¡además estaba actuando!, ¡esto es una estupidez!

—Tu eres un estúpido!

—¡Que demonios te pasa!, ¿estas en tus malditos días de Eva o que es la cosa?, si es así avisa que me voy a un hotel, no voy a soportar tus trastornos de bipolaridad nuevamente —grite realmente enojado, vi como sus ojitos se llenaban de lagrimas y me sentí como un jodido hijo de puta, respire calmándome un poco y la jale atrapándola en mis brazos—Lo siento amor, yo solo …Me hiciste mucha falta bebé —dije dándole un beso en el tope de sus cabellos.

—Tu a mi también —dijo ella entre sollozos

—Shuustt—me mecí suavemente —Yo actuó princesa los besos que vez en la pantalla o cuando grabo no significan nada para mi, no siento ni la milésima parte de lo que siento cuando te beso a ti tu eres mi amor por siempre recuérdalo bebé

—Lo se, soy una tonta— dijo ella con la cara enterrada en mi pecho.

—Pero yo te amo así tontita, se que no fui un santo antes de lo nuestro pero ahora estoy contigo, no deje que me rompieran el tabique para dejarte unos meses después—sonreí y limpie sus lagrimas— porque no te recuestas en el sofá mientras yo me visto a la velocidad de la luz—dije separándola de mi y dándole un beso en su frente, ella asintió y yo empecé a aflojar la corbata del traje, para cambiarme por lo que mi nena me había traído, me quite la camisa y el pantalón quedándome solo en bóxer, tome el desodorante del tocador y estaba dispuesto a colocármelo cuando sentí las manos de mi nena en mi espalda—Quieta—dije sin girarme—tu dijiste que…

—Al diablo con lo que dije, no me gusto verte besando a Beryl y te deseo ahora, por tu bien más te vale complacerme y darme varios orgasmos en tiempo record —Y señores ella no tenia que pedirlo otra vez

Rápidamente la gire dejándola sobre el tocador, iba a quitar su blusa y entonces me detuvo.

—No pierdas tiempo con la ropa ¡te necesito ahora! —dijo abriendo sus piernas mientras me besaba fuertemente, amaba cuando ella tomaba la iniciativa. Y amaba mucho más cuando ella tenia esas lindas falditas de ejecutiva interesante

Subí su falda a la cintura entre besos y gemidos de sus parte, deslice sus braguitas a un lado y deje que mi miembro se hiciera paso dentro de ella

—Santo padre como te extrañe nena…Juro por dios que el próximo viaje…

—¡Cállate! —Ordeno… Dios sus ordenes me ponían cachondo—Mueve por un demonio Darién necesito ese orgasmo— subí mi cabeza soltando sus botones si dejar de moverme, cuando termine baje moví sus sostén capturando uno de sus pechos en mi boca —Mierda voy a correrme bebé —gimió cuando mordí su pezón

—Cuando quieras pequeña—medio gemí porque tenia su pecho en mi boca tome el otro con mi mano ejerciendo mas presión y sisee entre dientes cuando sus paredes se cerraron entorno a mi miembro, me tomo todo de mi no correrme en ese momento, pero ella había dicho varios orgasmos y yo estaba para complacerla, capture sus labios contra los míos dejando que mi lengua acariciara la suya

—Mas nene, mas fuerte—jadeo mientras besaba su cuello, mientras sus piernas se cerraban en mis caderas dejándome llegar más al fondo, ella estaba medio vestida y Dios yo en bóxer nunca habíamos sido tan acelerados pero esto era putamente excitante

—Voy a correrme nena, despégate un poco de mi—logre decir con mucha dificultad—quiero que lleguemos juntos—ella se separo un poco de mi y yo guie mis manos por su cuerpo hasta tocar su montículo de carne y hacerla sisear—Vente para mi amor—susurre con una mano en su centro y la otra en uno de sus pechos—sus músculos vaginales volvieron a cerrarse—¡Oh por Dios! —Gemí obteniendo mi liberación

Estábamos sudados y jadeantes pero con una sonrisa pegada en la cara que nadie nos iba a quitar.

—Te amo—le dije dándole un beso — tenemos que ir a esa cena…Dios Quiero llevarte a casa y hacerte el amor hasta el amanecer.

—Creo que me quedaría dormida—dijo riendo—Fuera vaquero debo asearme y tu tienes que terminar de vestirte mis padres nos esperan

—Nouuu, no puedes contarles eso que quieres por teléfono, estoy cómodo aquí.

—tengo un tarro de gel enterrado en mi trasero, ¡Afuera! —dijo sonriendo mientras desenrollaba sus piernas de mi cadera

Salí de ella despacio y ella se levanto del tocador y busco en su cartera un par de toallas húmedas, me lanzo una y luego ella entro en el baño del camerino, cuando salió yo estaba terminando de colocarme la camisa azul que ella había escogido para mi —Te amo—articule mirándola por el espejo, se había abotonado la blusa

—Yo mas—dijo ella sin hablar, saco su estuche de maquillaje y empezó a maquillarse, termine de vestirme y me coloque los zapatos

—No me darás un adelanto de lo que quieres decirle a tus viejos —dije cuando ya estuvimos listos y caminando hacia el auto

—No seas curioso—me regaño subiéndose al Ferrari —y que mi mamá no te escuche llamándola vieja—me regaño

Maneje hasta el cristal de plata, cuando llegamos a la mesa mis suegros ya estaban allí, después de un breve saludo y de ordenar las mujeres empezaron hablar de los preparativos de la boda

—Ya esta todo listo chicos, solo falta que llegue el día—Dios aun lo veía tan lejos…Y solo faltaban quince días.

—Gracias mamá por ayudarme no se como hubiese podido hacer esto sin ti —dijo mi nena tomando las manos de su mamá

—Siempre quise verlos juntos, ustedes estaban destinados, las cartas nunca mienten y las consulte antes de venir así que hija tu tienes mucho que decirnos—dijo Ikuko riendo

—Si. es cierto princesa que nos ibas a decir —dijo Kenji mirando a su hija

En ese momento el mesero trajo nuestras comidas cuando sirvieron el vino Sere negó pidiendo agua mineral. Mi suegra la miro picara y ella se sonrojo

Mientras comíamos nos entretuvimos mucho con los últimos detalles de la boda, y la luna de miel había pedido unos días en la productora por eso grababa hasta tarde,

—Bueno —mi nena se aclaro la garganta—mamá, papá —tomo mis manos—amor estoy muy feliz con esta noticia que voy a darles esto es muy importante para mi carrera, cuando me di cuenta que no se podía vivir de la filosofía y me incline por el derecho sabia que quería llegar lejos hoy lo he logrado—dijo feliz— Familia están viendo a la nueva accionista de Brooklyn y Cia SC.

Todos nos levantamos a felicitarla y mi suegro pidió una botella de champaña porque su nenita ya no era mas una ADM*… No quiso decir que significaba pero yo sabía perfectamente lo que significaban esas siglas

Note que Serena tomo la copa pero no bebió un solo trago… ¿Se sentiría mal?...

—Eso es todo lo que ibas a decirnos hija—dijo mi suegra mirándola inquiridoramente.

—Te parece poco mamá —dijo ella riendo, pero era una risa nerviosa, lo deje correr estaba paranoico.

Estuvimos un rato mas hablando después de un minuto mi nena se levanto para ir al baño y mi suegra fue con ella

Esa manía de las mujeres de ir al baño en combo…

Cuando regresaron mi suegro y yo ya habíamos pagado la cuenta luego de una pequeña disputa porque yo quería pagarla pero el no me dejo, mi nena venia feliz y ni que decir de Ikuko traía la sonrisa mas perfecta que hubiese visto en mucho tiempo, nos despedimos y conduje hasta el departamento… anoche había grabado hasta las 3am y hoy había empezado a las 7:30 no había dormido mucho, Sere casi no hablo y yo agradecí nuestro momento en el camerino ya que lo más seguro era que apenas viese la cama caería como piedra, entramos a mi departamento… Perdón nuestro departamento y Sere se fue directo donde estaba su laptop mientras yo saludaba al saco de pulgas… Digo a Julian que movía la cola como abanico giratorio.

—Debo revisar una cosa amor, ve a la cama pareces cansado—acaricio mi mejilla tiernamente.

—Me gustaría celebrar tu ascenso amor pero de verdad estoy muerto, consumiste mis dos ultimas rayitas de energía en el camerino, en la cena estaba con la carga de emergencia, voy a darme un baño trata de no demorarte—le di un beso pequeño y me fui al cuarto

Cuando entre a la habitación vi la maleta de Serena sobre la cama, la baje y coloque en un lado mientras me desvestía luego me fui al baño y deje que el agua me relajara, luego de unos minutos sentí a Sere en la habitación así que cerré la llave y me seque el cuerpo, tome el pantalón de pijama y me lo coloque sin bóxer cuando tuve la camisilla puesta salí del baño y me encontré con mi nena sentada en la cama vistiendo un camisón rosa al parecer se había duchado en la otra habitación.

—Traje regalos —me dijo

—Mañana se los llevaremos a los chicos

— Te amo Darién Chiba—dijo ella cuando me acerque a su lado—este es para ti.

—Yo también te amo amor, no debiste traer nada para mi con que volvieras a mi sana y salva era suficiente—la abrace después de tomar el paquete—Ya no vas a tener que viajar tanto.

— Quizás y si viajo no será por tanto tiempo, el ser socia me da mi propio oficina y empezare a atender casos dentro del limite de la ciudad.

—Eso me gusta—dije dándole un beso suave — a ver que me compraste—dije abriendo el paquete —la mire extrañado cuando vi lo que era—Amor te equivocaste de paquete— me reí mi nena estaba tan cansada que me había dado el obsequio que seguramente le traía a Kakyuu y Seiya

—No, no me he equivocado—dijo ella —ese es el tuyo

—Pero amor esto le queda bueno a un ….—la realidad me cayo encima levantándome a cachetadas— Esto le queda bueno a un bebé —dije como idiota mirando el par de botitas azules tejidas

—Bueno yo espero que sea un niño, porque si es una niña— No la deje hablar la bese, íbamos a tener un bebé eso es lo que ella trataba de decirme

—Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias—dije mientras la besaba en un lado y otro—Mil veces gracias

Ella sonrió y acaricio mi cara —No lo hice yo sola recuerdas tu participaste activamente

—Pero tu estabas tomando la píldora—dije atontado

—Sip, pero a veces falla y tu olvidas el condón de vez en vez —continuo riéndose—se que apenas vamos a casarnos y que todo esto ha sido muy rápido—miro sus manos —pero yo estoy feliz y..

—Y yo también amor…—Dije levantando su carita—nada me hace mas feliz que esto—con una mano apreté las botitas y con la otra toque su vientre—¡Mierda!

—Eso no sonó muy bonito…

—Perdón bebé es que recordaba esta tarde fui un bruto… Tu ¿estas bien?

—Perfecta…Perdón por lo de esta tarde la doctora Unasuki dijo que estaría un poco bipolar

—No amor, me gusta que marques tu territorio —Sonrei—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Bueno después de devolver todo lo que comía por tres días seguidos, compre un test casero y antes de llegar al estudio, pase por donde mi ginecólogo y me hicieron un ultrasonido

—Me perdí el primer ultrasonido—dije desganado

—Lo siento amor, pero era eso o un examen de sangre y sabes que odio las agujas, tengo el próximo en un mes justo cuando regresemos de la luna de miel—Algo debió leer en mi cara porque hablo enseguida —vamos a poder tener una luna de miel normal, estoy embarazada no enferma, podemos seguir teniendo relaciones, solo debemos ser mas cuidadosos y no inventar posiciones, tienes que conformarte con el misionero—sonrió —deja esa cara de pánico que tienes —Te amo

—¿Tu mama sabia?

—Se supone que debes decir yo también te amo princesa—dijo burlándose—lo sospechaba las cartas son muy chismosas

—Yo te amo mas, por eso fueron al baño

—Exacto.

Suspire feliz —Gracias amor, gracias por amarme a pesar de lo idiota que fui, gracias por darme un hijo, pero sobre todo amor gracias por elegirme a mi.

—Siempre tu bebé, siempre tu —dijo antes de besarme..

Di gracias al cielo porque a pesar de todo ella me había elegido a mi…

.

.

FIN….

Se acabo lloro como magdalena… Buaaaaa, lo siento no pude contenerme Darién reclamaba un Lemon en este fic, apuesto que me lo madrearon con el comienzo del cap.. lero lero las engañe jajaja, bueno no se si hacer epilogo o dejarlo ahí… en fin una historia mas terminada, como saben este fic me inspiro la película quiero robarme a la novia aunque solo fue la idea ya que muchas cosas fueron mias jajaja gracias por todos su revs por las que solo leyeron sin comentar, gracias por las que me dieron ánimos y las que estuvieron allí tirándole ideas a mi muso, MUCHAS GRACIAS…., todos saben que la "J" de "elíjeme" fue intencional así me gusto así que no soy bruta jajajajaj…Si quieren epilogo nos vemos el sábado si no estamos viéndonos en las demás historias Un besotote ¡son las mejores!

Jaja se me olvidaba ADM (asalariada de mierda) jajaajjajajaj

Mayra Julliannys Jaraba Demoya

Aryam Shields

Septiembre 28 de 2012…


	9. EpilogoFinal

_**! LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON DE NAOKO T YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO JUGANDO CON SERE Y DAR….**_

…_**..**_

_**Fic sin beta… Perdón por los errores!**_

_**.**_

**Cinco años después…**

—¡Papi! —chillo Kou corriendo hacia mi

—¿Cómo le fue hoy a la niña mas bella de todo el universo? —la tome en brazos y luego la expulse en el aire nuevamente, amaba a mi pequeña pelinegra de ojos celestes como los de su madre.

—mien—Sonrió—¿Dónde ta mami? —miro buscando a su mamá

Sere y yo teníamos una rutina ella la llevaba a la escuela y ambos la íbamos a buscar, siempre y cuando ella pudiese, a sus cuatro años Kousagui Chiba era junto a su madre lo mas importante para mi, había renunciado a mi carrera como actor y modelo cuando mi hija cumplió dos años, lo ultimo que quería era ella me viese besándome con otra mujer que no era su madre.

—Mamá esta en la corte tesoro, tu y yo vamos a comer algo rápido en el centro comercial y luego vamos a hacer unas compras—le di un sonoro beso y camine con ella entre mis brazos hasta mi coche, había cambiado el Ferrari por un auto mas familiar cuando Kou llego al mundo, la asegure en su sillita y me senté frente al volante

—¿Savaste muchos pelitos hoy? —pregunto empujando su cuerpo hacia delante

La veterinaria y mi familia eran ahora mis mas grandes pasiones —Sip ¿y que hiciste tu?, ¿hubo algo bueno en la escuela hoy?

—Lini y Otalu pelearon por una muñeca y la plofesola Kao las puso en penitencia a las dos —Sonrió—se jalalon los pelos y quedalon asi—Por el retrovisor vi las manitos de mi hija sobre su cabeza—sonreí —Pelulu y elio, se montalon soble la mesa de pintulas y hicielos un desastle, la plofe los llevo a que los bañalan —Mi bebe tenia problemas para pronunciar la R, serena decía que pronto ella podría pronunciar bien la letra a veces era un poquito complicado entenderla pero sabíamos que cuando ella decía la letra L, era porque iba una R…

Conduje hasta el Milenio plaza, hoy Serena y yo cumplíamos cinco de vivir juntos, Cinco años desde su No Boda... Quería darle algo especial.

La llegada de Kousagui había sido en uno de nuestros momentos mas difíciles, Serena estaba insoportable por las hormonas, además que había sido un embarazo complicado y estuvimos apunto de perderla muchas veces.

—¡Papi! —chillo mi hija haciéndome enfocar mi mirada en ella—¿Qué vamos a compla?

—Un regalo para mamá tesoro.

—ta cumpliendo año ¡vamos a tenel pastel! —dijo emocionada, definitivamente mi hija estaba quedándose mucho con Mina

—Nop

—tonces—dijo confundida,

—Hizo algo especial—Si esperándome y eligiéndome a mí.

Me baje del coche y cargue a mi pequeña, estaba con Andrew ayudándole a unas locaciones para su próxima telenovela cuando los había visto, eran sencillos y preciosos, tal cual como mi hermosa prometida

—Papi

—dime tesoro

—vamos a hacel la silenita pala la obla escolal

La bese—¿Qué seras Flauder o Sebastian? —mi bebe tenia mis genes Actorales

—¡Aliel! —Chillo emocionada—La plofe dice que si mamá me ayuda con los diagolos podle hacel a Aliel

—Que bueno mi preciosa, pero no será mamá, ¡voy a ayudarte yo! y es diálogos

—¿Diagolos?

—Diálogos—lo dije despacio para que ella me entendiera, llegamos a la joyería y los pedí, luego que el dependiente los envolviera lleve a mi nena por una cajita feliz, se la merecía por ser Ariel

Con nuestro muñeco de La Era del Hielo 4, conduje hasta la casa

—¿A que hola llega mamá?

—Supongo que en unas horas, ¿hacemos pasta para comer?

—Macalones con queso

—Macarrones con queso será, ve a hacer tus deberes y si me necesitas grita — ella me dio un gran beso se fue a su cuarto

Monte la olla y coloque las pastas

—¡Papi! —grito Kou, me limpie las manos caminando hasta donde ella.

—¿Qué sucede princesa? —me asome en su habitación rosa. — Cuando Serena y las chicas pintaron todo de rosa, me estaba asfixiando, pero ahora cuatro años después estaba acostumbrado.

—Me ayudas a quitalme esto—dijo mostrando su uniforme

Solte su camisa y su falda tableada y luego ella decidió colocarse su vestido de hada, la ayude con todo y bese su frente mientras la subía en su escritorio —Bebé esta noche vas a dormir con tu prima Chibi, tu tía Kak quiere hacerles una pijamada

—Wiiiiiiiii

Acaricie sus cabellos y fui a ver la pasta, sabia que Serena llegaría tarde hoy estaba en uno de sus casos "jodidamente difíciles" como ella los llamaba

Hacia mas de un año que intentábamos tener un nuevo bebé ya que ella quería que kou y su hermanito no se llevaran mucha diferencia en edad, ambos habíamos sido hijos únicos así que deseábamos también un compañerito para nuestra princesa, hacíamos la tarea regular mente sin resultado alguno, los médicos decían que todo estaba bien, a pesar del complicado embarazo de Serena, simplemente nuestro bebe no quería llegar.

—¡Papi! —volvió a llamarme mi hija, cuando estaba bajando del fuego la salsa cuatro quesos

Camine hasta llegar al cuarto de mi pequeña—Clees que a mami le guste el dibujo—me enseño una hoja blanca en donde habían deformes muñecos de palito con grande cabezas y cuerpos largos

—Seguro tesoro , la cena ya esta lista —salimos del mundo rosa y nos fuimos al comedor

—Talda mucho mami, quielo dale una solplesa—dijo impaciente

—Sorpresa cariño—suspire Serena iba a matarme—Sor

—Sol

—No amor, Sor, pon tu lengua así —abri mi boca colocando mi lengua en mi encía

—Sorplesa—sonreí al menos ya había dicho la primera, comimos en paz y luego nos fuimos a ver phineas y Ferb, amaba esa loca caricatura

A las 5 en punto recibí un texto de mi esposa

_Lamento que haya sido tanto tiempo esta vez, te amo, como esta mi plincesa_—_Sonreí _

_**Comio bien y ahora esta tomando una siesta**_

_¡A esta hora! Darién no va querer dormir en la noche_

_**Solo la dejare dormir media hora, te amo, ¿te falta mucho?**_

_A terminado el juicio el juez ha determinado dar una prorroga, quiero irme a casa pero Brook dice que debemos debatir unas cosas_

Antes era el sr Brooklyn ahora simplemente Brook, su igual—_**te extraño nena, podrías avisarme cuando entres al sótano.**_

_Yo también los extraño, a ambos esta bien te avisare besos_

_._

_._

Dos horas después mi celular volvía a sonarKou veía Dora la exploradora mientras yo terminaba de arreglar las cosas en la habitación junto con Seiya,

_En el sótano, horriblemente cansada voy subiendo_

—Seiya es hora de irse, Kou tu tio y tu se van ya—había pensado en que Kou me ayudara a entregar el regalo que le había comprado a mi esposa pero era mejor algo mas intimo —le tendí la mochila a Seiya y le di un beso a mi hija—Mañana mamá y yo iremos por ti temprano e iremos al parque

Seiya encaro una ceja

—Bueno no tan temprano, te amo dulzura —le di otro beso y ordene a Seiya bajar al menos dos pisos por las escaleras

Apague las luces y encendí las velas regando también los pétalos de rosa por la sala hasta llegar a la habitación

Espere pacientemente hasta que mi esposa abriese la puerta —Amor, porque esta todo tan oscuro están Sagui y tu jugando a las—se quedo callada mirando todo.

—Buenas noches mi dulce princesa—dije tendiéndole una rosa roja

—Y esto es…

—Shuu, ven —tome su mano y la conduje hasta la habitación

—Esto es realmente hermoso, ¿Dónde esta sagui?

—Kou esta con Seiya, esta noche es nuestra

—Se me olvido nuestro aniversario! —dijo espantada, luego al vi sacar cuentas con su mano—¿Qué celebramos?

—¿Qué estoy casado con la mujer mas linda, tierna, amorosa, inteligente y Sexy del mundo—la bese

—te amo, en serio no tienes que hacer todo esto para demostrármelo

—Lo se, comamos, aparte su silla y luego me senté frente a ella ambos comimos, la cena que especialmente Lita había preparado para mi y Drew había traído mientras Kou Dormia

Cuando terminamos de cenar toque la cajita en mis pantalones y suspire—Yo era un mujeriego

—Darién …

—déjame continuar amor —estire mi mano y acaricie su mejilla—No quería enamorarme y pensaba que mi corazón era grande y podía albergar muchos amores, en realidad aun lo pienso—ella negó —Te amo mas que a mi vida Serenity Chiba a ti y a nuestro pequeño frijol—Sonreí ante el apodo con el que bautizamos a Kou luego de la primera ecografía, no era mas grande que un frijolito—Yo estaba equivocado, siempre te vi y fuiste invisible para mi, te trate tan mal haciéndote pasar por mi novia cuando alguna mujer no me interesaba

—Amor no es necesario—lleve mis dedos a su boca

—Lamento tanto que hayas vivido eso, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado, solo hacerte feliz en el presente y asegurarte felicidad en el futuro

—No quiero que lo cambies, tenia que suceder todo eso para que tu y yo estuviésemos aquí—Saque la cajita de mi bolsillo y me levante arrodillándome frente a ella

—Cásate Conmigo

—Ya estamos casados amor—ella acaricio mi mejilla mirando la banda de oro blanco y diamantes azules—Estas loco.

—No, no lo estoy hace cinco años me elegiste y yo quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo

—Te elegiré siempre, siempre tú recuerdas

—Te amo

—Yo te amo mas

—Entonces

—Acepto

Me incline a besarla y ella me urgió en levantarme, nos desvestimos lentamente, recorriendo nuestros cuerpos con la punta de nuestros dedos me dejo amarla, adorarla e idolatrarla mientras que de sus labios salían cortos gemidos, sus uñas rasgaron mi espalda cuando su placer era tal que tenia que demostrármelo de una forma.

No quería morir, al menos no por ahora, pero si me tocaba hacerlo moriría feliz dentro de ella

—te amo—Gemí al sentir que no iba a aguantar mucho, ella coloco sus manos en mis mejillas haciéndome mirar los ojos que mas amaba en el mundo

—Yo te amo mas— sus paredes empezaron a cerrarse contra mi y me deje ir manteniendo mi peso en mis brazos —Recuéstate…

—Creo que peso mucho para ti hermosa—le di un beso, y ella me urgió que me recostara. Así que lo hice dejando mi cabeza en sus pechos mientras ella me acariciaba la parte baja de mi cabello, pasamos varios minutos en silencio antes que ella hablase.

— Recuerdas cuando nació Sagui

—Como olvidarlo—dije recordando las noches que pasamos en vela, las muchas veces que me levantaba de la cama solo para cerciorarme que ella respiraba

—Los pañales sucios—dijo mi esposa

—El mundo rosa—dije yo

—Haberle puesto botitas azules, su primer día de nacida

—Kou es el mejor regalo que pudiste darme

—Te gustaría repetir todo otra vez—bese uno de sus pechos

—Cuando Dios quiera amor, estamos demasiado preocupados porque quedes encinta y así no funcionan las cosas, cuando sea el momento

—¿Y si el momento es en unos siete meses? —levante la cabeza mirándola horrorizado.

—Tu.. Yo… Mierda estaba sobre ti

—Porque siempre dices mierda cuando te cuento algo tan importante como esto

Suspire—¿Estas?

—Así parece, me he hecho una prueba esta mañana en el juzgado y salió positiva—No pude evitar la sonrisota en mi rostro—el lunes tengo cita con el ginecólogo quería que estuvieses allí conmigo—la mire emocionado —¿Sabes que puede ser una falsa alarma verdad?

— Pero tu has dicho…

—Tengo los síntomas desde hace un mes, pero no quería ilusionarte, no como la ultima vez—quito un mechón de mi cabello de la frente

—Debiste decírmelo

—Quería asegurarme pero no quise quitarte eso nuevamente al ir sola, estuve hasta ahora trabajando con Brook porque quiero tomarme una licencia si en realidad estamos esperando

—¿A que horas es tu cita?

—A las dos, puedo decirle a Molly que vaya por Sagui..

—Kou ira con nosotros

—Darién

—Amor…

—Solo si prometes que si es una niña no querrás apodarla como un varón

—Hecho—trate de levantarme pero ella no me lo permitió—bebé voy a aplastarte

—Recuerdas el primer ultrasonido de Sagui, era tan pequeña como un

—Frijol

—Si, no le haras daño, si es que esta ahí —me levante quedando de rodillas y colocando mi cabeza en su vientre

—Yo se que si esta—dije antes de levantarme y recostarme a su lado, atrayéndola a mi pecho.

.

.

.

—¡Papi! —Chillo mi nena al verme en la entrada de su colegio, como siempre la tome en brazos y camine hasta el auto, dejándola en su sillita, durante el camino al hospital Kou nos hablo de su día y su primer ensayo para ser Aliel. Cuando llegamos donde el doctor Kumada Sere se tenso viéndose realmente nerviosa

—Estoy contigo bebe y pase, lo que pase te amo—bese sus labios brevemente

—Serenity Chiba—dijo una mujer regordeta vi a mi Ángel suspirar antes de levantarse, apoye a mi mono araña a mi cadera y caminamos hacia el consultorio

Andres Kumada nos recibió y luego le dijo a Serena que se recostara en la camilla

—Yo quielo acostalme también! —Chillo Kou, me coloque al lado de mi mujer aferrando una mano en la de ella y sosteniendo a mi tesoro con la otra, Serena tembló por el gel mientras Kousagui encontraba algo divertido en mi oreja… centre mis ojos en la pantalla intentando ver algo, pero no veía nada y al parecer Sere tampoco ya que su cara decayó

Andrés movió el transfusor sobre su plano vientre unas veces más

—Alli esta el o la pillina—dijo Andes mirando a mi esposa—espera y le subo al volumen, Tienes cinco semanas Serenity —pronto empezó a escucharse los latidos de mi bebe—Estas de alquiler por los próximos 8meses mujer, felicitaciones a los dos— Movió el transfusor

Entonces lo vi, un frijolito pequeñito como una arveja, nuestro bebe, baje el rostro para susurrar un te amo a la mujer que había cambiado mi vida y la vi con lagrimas en los ojos

—Mami no lloles—dijo Kou mirando a su mama ajena al momento que estábamos viviendo

—Kousagui —La llame—Vez esto —señale el frijol— Es tu hermanito

—¡Donde! —mi hija parecía sorprendida y buscaba su hermanito por todos lados

—Esta aquí —dijo mi esposa colocándose una mano en el vientre Andres nos había dejado solos

—¡Te lo comiste! —sonreímos

—No—dije girando su carita —La cigüeña ha venido de Paris y lo ha dejado ahí..

—Ahhhh—¿Y polque?... Amaba sus ¿Y porque?

—Cuando estés grande entenderás mi niña…— La bese zanjando la pregunta o tendríamos muchos ¿y porqués? y luego ayude a mi esposa a levantarse no sin antes pasarle una toalla húmeda para que se quitara el gel

Andrés entro a los minutos mandándole los medicamentos a mi esposa, estuvimos todo el día en el centro comercial y cuando llegamos a casa llovía a cantaros

Mi esposa se acostó en la cama y lleve a nuestra hija con nosotros por si empezaba a tronar la deje en medio de nuestros cuerpos y me acerque a mi esposa…—Gracias por elegirme amor—susurre en voz baja

No podía quejarme de la vida…

.

.

Bueno después de Cinco epílogos que no me gustaron al fin termine esta locura … jajaj se suponía que solo era hasta el cap anterior pero al parecer me confundí

Besos

_Aryam Shields Masen_


End file.
